Reflections
by babywolf-lover
Summary: What if Naru fought Gaara at the chunin exam not lee she is badly wounded and is given bad news by Tsunade, she is given a deal by a certain snake sanin and leaves, years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone, Kakashi wont give up, but love can't patch all wounds. Kakanaru kinda slow M full summary/warning etc. inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds._

_Disclaimer:I don't own it. _  
_Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly)._

_~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. _  
_Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side)._

_And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!_  
On with the story!===================

* * *

All the genin that were still in the chunin exams all stood in the giant auditorium and waited to be told what was next.

"We are going to have a preliminary exam now... teams are not required... if any of you want to quit now... you may."Hayate said and coughed.

"Well then I am done."Kabuto said and walked out.

"Alright anyone else?"no one said anything. "Alright then... the matches are randomly selected by this screen, you see your name you come down and battle it out, whoever wins the match moves on. Okay? jounin and genin head up to the sides there and wait."he said, they all walked up the steps, Kakashi peeked and didn't see the bite mark at all, he smiled and looked at Sarutobi, he shook his head, he sighed and nodded. They walked up and relaxed for a few minutes.

"Hey guys..."Sasuke said, they sat down and waited. "I think we need to agree on something.."  
"What?"Naru asked.

"I think if any of us get paired against the sand guy...we shouldn't go through with it..."he said.

"Yeah."Sakura said nodding.

"Yeah I guess."Naru said and shrugged. They nodded and turned to wait.

Kakashi looked at them as he listened to their idea and smiled under his mask. _They really have grown up... individually and as a team..._ he thought and sighed. The board spun with all then names then stopped, Yoroi's name showed up, he was from Kabuto's team, then Sasuke's showed.

"Right off the bat huh."he said and got up, he stretched them jumped down, Sakura jumped up.

"Go Sasuke-kun!"she yelled.

"Yeah go Sasuke!"Ino yelled, Naru rolled her eyes and sighed, Kakashi looked at her, she was next to him, bumped her with his leg, she looked at him and smiled, he chuckled and stood there watching.

The match started and Sasuke got tossed around a few times, then started to come back at him, Yoroi had a secret techinique that he used on Sasuke. Naru got up and leaned on the rails next to Kakashi watched.

_He is taking my chakra dammit!_ Sasuke cursed and flung him off just in time.

"So he takes others chakra?"Naru mumbled.

"Looks like it."Kakashi said, she hummed and continued to watch, Sasuke beat him by using a jutsu Lee used on him earlier and finally knocked him down with the lion's barrage. Sasuke panted and sat there.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha."Hayate said, Sasuke smirked and walked up, Naru held his fist out, he hit it and they stood there together.

The next match was called which was Shino who was on Kiba and Hinata's team versus Zaku who was on the team for sound. Naru shuddered watching Shino and his bugs fight. He beat Zaku and walked back up. "That was kinda quick."Sasuke muttered.

"Maybe he is better then you."Naru teased, he glared and punched her, she hissed and rubbed her arm.

The matches on continued on, It was Kankuro versus Misumi also from Kabuto's team. Misumi's power was strange, he was able to bend his body anyway and everyone thought he snapped Kankuro's neck but it was only his puppet, Kankuro came out and beat him quickly.

"This place is full of weirdo's..."Naru said.

"Hm..yeah."Sasuke said. Sakura gasped when her name came up with Ino's. They jumped down and started their match. After 10 minutes it was still going on, they weren't using many jutsu's just punching.

"Is this ever going to end?"Naru said, Ino used her mind control jutsu.

"Now I Sakura Haruno gi-"  
"Don't you dare Sakura! Sasuke will never like you if you give up!"Naru shouted, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura heard it somehow and pushed Ino out and they had a double knockout. Kakashi and Asuma picked them up and took them over and set them next to each other.

The match came and it was Temari against Tenten. She was burtal, the match was over in mer minutes with Temari being the victor. Lee jumped down and caught her when Temari tossed her.

After they got everything cleaned up the next came up, it was Shikamaru versus Kin, she was from the sound team as well, that match went on quickly as well, with Shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu, he threw a shuriken causing her to as well and bent backwards, she slammed her head into the wall giving herself a concussion. He flipped and sighed.

"Troublesome."he muttered and walked back. Naru was shaking a little excited hoping it would be her next. Kiba's name came up and Lee's as well, she whined and kicked the railing pouting.

"Your match will come Naru.. be patient."Kakashi said.

"Yeah yeah."she said and huffed, he chuckled.

"Yeah and Naru... you better win."Sasuke said, she looked at him. "Cause I want to fight you."he said and smirked.

"Oh so you want me to beat you up huh?"  
"Shut up!"  
"You shut up!"she snarled, Kakashi put his arm over her mouth, she grumbled and pulled away.

Lee was knocked around a lot then came back and knocked Kiba out along with Akamaru and was declared the winner. He jumped back up and Naru gave him a high five and congratulated him.

The next match shocked a few people it was Neji and Hinata. The match went on Neji won and knocked Hinata around a little but she was worked on and stayed to watch them all.

Kankuro walked over to Sasuke and everyone.

"You leaf ninja are pretty good."he said.

"Am I suppose to care what you think?"Sasuke said, he growled and huffed.

So far Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamru, Lee, and Neji had won and were moving on.

All who was left was Naru, Chouji, Dosu and Gaara. Naru gripped the bars and shook a little.

The board spun and Gaara's name appeared, under it was Naru's she gasped and stared at the board and gulped.

* * *

So whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds._

_Disclaimer:I don't own it. Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly)._

_~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side)._

_And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now! _

_On with the story!===================_

* * *

The board spun and Gaara's name appeared, under it was Naru's she gasped and stared at the board and gulped. Kakashi looked at Naru, Sasuke stood up.

"Naru-"  
"I'll be fine."she smiled and jumped down, she let out a breath and stood there looking at Gaara, he glared at her.

Hayate looked at them then took a few steps back and coughed.

"Start!"he said. Naru smiled and knocked the cork that came flying at her from his gourd.

"Best ya got?"she said.

_Be careful Naru._ Kakashi thought. She growled and ran at Gaara, she jumped up and spun and went to kick him sand shot out of the gourd and blocked it, she gasped and jumped back and skidded.

"Sand what the hell?"Sasuke said.

"Its his trick... the gourd is full of sand."Kankuro said, they looked at them then back at the match.

Naru stood there glaring, she ran at him again, and tried to kick and hit him but the sand blocked it every time. _What do I do?_ She thought, she sighed and looked around, she heard a noise and looked down the sand was under her feet, she cursed and jumped up, it grabbed her foot and flung her up, she groaned and started to make a hand sign, the sand shot up and hit her in the stomach, she coughed up blood and fell, they gasped and watched. She got up and panted, she held her stomach and glared. The sand came at her, she flipped back and almost hit the wall, she jumped up and launched to the other side. She grabbed a kunai and threw it, the sand grabbed it and chucked it back, it cut her side, she growled and held the bleeding room, she was flung back and hit the wall hard, she coughed up blood, the sand came back, she pulled a kunai out and tried to slice at the sand. She used her other hand and launched threw other kunai at Gaara, but once again it was blocked, she cursed and and gasped when the sand grabbed her and flung her around and she was slammed into the floor, she coughed up blood and groaned.

"What is going on with that sand?"Sasuke said.

"The sand protects Gaara no matter what...whether he wants it or not."Kankuro said.

"I want it."Gaara whispered, Naru stood there and looked at him. "I want it...she wants it... the blood, Naru Gasped and grunted when the sand came back, she flipped and her foot got caught in the sand and it tripped her, she growled and watched the giant wave of sand smash down on her. They gasped in horror, Kakashi looked and smiled, Naru snuck up and tried to kick at Gaara. It was blocked again, Naru jumped back and focused, her chakra burst out, it could be seen.

"So much chakra..."Sasuke whispered, he couldn't activate his sharingan yet. She smirked at Gaara and moved fast using the chakra and she could barely be seen, she started to hit Gaara, she landed a kick to his jaw, he fell back and growled, she skidded to a stop and smirked. Gaara growled at her.

"Go Naru!"Sakura cheered, Naru panted and smiled, she launched once more and kicked him back, he skidded on the ground.

"Nice!"Lee yelled, she smirked and panted.

"She got him."Sasuke said.

"You would think."Kankuro said.

"What?"  
"You will see."he said, they looked Gaara got up and glared, his face was cracked and sand was running from his face.

"What?"Sasuke said, Naru glared at Gaara.

"Besides the extra sand, he has an armour over his body as well...so even if you do hit him, it wont do much."  
"So there is no way to really hit him?"Sasuke said

"Pretty much.."Kankuro said.

"Now I am mad... I will take every drop of your blood."Gaara hissed, Naru growled and jumped up and launched off the sand and jumped straight down and went to punch him, the sand wrapped around her arm, she gasped and struggled to free herself, it got tighter, Gaara smiled and Naru cried out there was a sickening crack as her arm was broken, she was released and she jumped back and held her arm, she panted and glared at him. She slowly picked the arm up and did a hand signs, ten clones appeared and they all together launched at him, he knocked them all away, they all disappeared and Naru was no where, Gaara looked around, suddenly the ground broke and she came out from it and hit his chin hard launching him up and she kicked his side, he flew back and rolled, she jumped away from the sand and panted, her eyes red with fox slits. Gaara got up and held his head, he growled and his sand flew at her, she dodged a few and was pushed to others, it grabbed her and flung her, she was slammed into the wall a few times and the ground and finally she was flung and let go, she slammed into the statue, the dust cleared, they all watched and didn't move. She finally staggered out, she had blood dripping from her face, she panted hard and stood there, she coughed up blood.

"Naru!"Sasuke yelled, she looked at him, he made a sign to say stop, she shook her head and ran at Gaara again. His sand came out.

"How many times are you gonna use that?"she said.

"Until I kill you."he hissed, she growled and launched up and threw kunai and shuriken at him, they landed around him. She smiled and jumped back just as they exploded, everyone groaned at the brightness, she smirked and stood there, it cleared and he was gone, she looked around for any signs of him, suddenly he was next to her and hit her, she cried out and slammed into the ground, her back was screaming in pain, the sand grabbed her foot and flung her around, she was released and slammed into the wall, she fell and groaned, she gasped and got up slowly, she panted. _I don't have any real jutsu's...all pervy sage taught me was the chakra control..._ she thought, the sand came at her and grabbed her, she gasped as it got tighter, Gaara held his hand out and squeezed.

"His dessert coffin."Kankuro said, they looked at him. "Your little teammate is done for."he said, Kakashi leaned forward about to stop the match, Naru disappeared and he relaxed a little. She moved behind him and kicked his back hard, he hissed and the sand grabbed her leg and yanked, there was another sickening crack as her leg was broken and she was flung, she hit the wall and coughed up blood. _Damn...now I am out a leg and an arm. _She thought and cursed. The sand came again and hit her, she rolled and landed there and coughed up blood.

"Sensei do something!"Sakura cried out.

"I...can't..."he said, they watched and glared at Gaara.

The sand came back and hit her in the side, she cried out and rolled away it hit her in the stomach and chest, she coughed up blood and struggled, she got away and crawled a little.

"Get up Naru!"Sasuke yelled, she struggled and got to her knees, the sand hit her on the back hard, she cried out and fell. Sasuke was growling and gripping the railing tight, his sharingan blazing.

They sand grabbed her again, she tried to wiggle away but could, it thrust her into the air and slammed her into the roof, they gasped, Naru slumped and she was flung down, they concrete breaking apart with the impact.

"Enough. Gaara you are the winner."Hayate said. Naru moved a little, Gaara walked closer smiling.

"I will take your blood."he said as he got closer.

"Gaara enough you won!"Hayate said.

"I don't care.. I want her blood."he said, Sasuke growled and jumped off the railing and appeared in front of Naru glaring, Lee followed and Shikamaru as well. "I will kill you all!"he yelled, Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi jumped down, they stood in front of the others.

"Enough."Gai said glaring, Kakashi glared at him, he groaned and grabbed his head tight and stepped back, Naru let out a whimper, Kakashi ran up to her, he touched her neck gently her heart was still beating, he sighed, Naru coughed up blood and gasped hard.

"MEDIC!"Sasuke yelled, they came out quickly and gently picked Naru up and set her on the stretcher, Sasuke walked next to him.

"Sasuke stay here."Kakashi said, he stopped and watched them run out with her, Gaara slowly walked past him, Sasuke glared at him.

"Bastard."he hissed, they went back to the sides, Sarutobi shook his head. _Naru._

_Naru you did your best... don't feel bad about this..._ Kakashi thought as he looked at the doors. They got the area cleaned up and the last match went on with Chouji vs. Dosu, Sasuke didn't even pay any attention, he was glaring at Gaara and was gripping the rails tight to stop from going over there. Chouji lost against Dosu. And they called the preliminary rounds over and they called the winners down and explained everything after that. They would have two months to get ready for the final part of the exams.

* * *

So? Did I do a good job with the fight scene?

I hope it turned out good. I liked how it came out.

Review tell what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

_Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds._

_Disclaimer:I don't own it. Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly)._

_~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side)._

_And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now! On with the story!===================_

* * *

After they were dismissed from the arena, and was told all the rules and given their matches. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ran from the area and went to the hospital where they were told they had to take her. Sasuke ran to the desk and skidded, the nurse jumped a little.

"Naru Uzumaki where is she?"  
"Her room is E5... but she is still in surgery."she said, Sasuke growled and ran down the hall followed by the others, he passed a room, he seen Naru laying on the table and the doctors working on her, he was about to burst in, but Kakashi grabbed him.

"Let me go Kakashi!"he snarled.

"Calm down! You are not going to be any help to her if you barge in and interrupt them."he said and released him, Sasuke growled and punched the wall and cursed. A doctor came out, he looked at them.

"Are you the jounin in charge of Naru?"he asked.

"Yes."Kakashi said.

"Come with me please."he said, they walked down the hall a little ways.

"What's going on?"Kakashi asked.

"The extent of her damages... they're..."  
"What?"  
"Most of her bones in her arm and legs are broken... her ribs are shattered and there is damage done to her back and other places... this...may not be... reversible.."he said, Kakashi looked at him shocked.

"You mean she wont-"  
"She will walk... after therapy...but..."he sighed. "I don't know what will happen..."he said, Kakashi stared at him and let out a breath then looked down, Sasuke walked up.

"What's going on?"he asked.

"Nothing Sasuke."Kakashi said still looking down.

"Bull shit now tell me!"he snarled.

"Sasuke!"Kakashi snapped, he growled and looked to the side.

"We will be moving her now. You can go in there..."he said.

"Will she be awake?"Sasuke asked.

"No...there is no telling when she will wake up... but...it should be soon."he said and nodded then walked back, Kakashi looked down still.

"Kakashi-sensei please."Sasuke said.

"Not now Sasuke."he said and walked back down the hall, Sasuke almost snarled.

Naru was wheeled to the room and set on the bed, a heart monitor was hooked to her, a breathing mask was on her, she was wrapped up, she had gauze on her head and over her eyes a little. The team walked in slowly as they put a sheet on her, they walked out, Kakashi walked over and looked at her. _This will crush her..._he thought.

Sasuke walked up and looked at her, he gritted his teeth and hit the bed, he looked down.

"Sasuke-kun."Sakura said and went to touch his arm, but he smacked it away and stormed out. He looked and spotted the doctor and walked up, he grabbed him by his shirt and glared, the doctor looked at him in shock.

"Tell me what's really wrong with Naru!"he snarled.

"The damage...to her... body...is... worst... it... it may not be reversible..."he said, Sasuke growled at him.

"What the hell? You are the doctor!"he snarled.

"There is only so much I can do... there is only one who can give her a better chance... possibly."he said.

"Who is it?"

"A sanin from here... Tsunade."he said shaking, Sasuke growled and stormed away the doctor gulped and watched the teen leave.

Sasuke stormed through the village and headed to the hokage tower, he made it up and heard voices, he ripped the door open and stormed in.

"Sasuke?"Sarutobi said, Jiriaya looked at the teen. "You need to knock Sasuke."Sarutobi said.

"Who is this Tsunade and where is she?"he snarled.

"What?"

"The doctor... he said the only one who could help Naru was a Tsunade! Who is she? Where is she? I want to go find her!"he yelled, Jiriaya looked at Sarutobi.

"What happened to Naru?"he asked.

"I was about to tell you... she fought against Gaara from sand and lost...she is pretty bad-"  
"Pretty bad? They said it was irreversible!"Sasuke yelled.

"Hm."Jiriaya said, he sighed and looked down.

"I want to find her! Naru has helped me so many times and now I want to do this for her!"Sasuke yelled.

"You...gaki."Jiriaya said.

"Who are you calling a gaki-...wait... you were that guy who taught her a little..."he said.

"Yeah... that's me... you really want to help her?"  
"Yes."he said then looked down and sighed.

"Sarutobi …... I will go after Tsunade... I know where she it... let me take this brat too."he said.

"He has to prepare for the chunin exams."  
"I will teach him something.."he said, he walked over, Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine Jiriaya... go ahead..."he said, he smirked. "I will let Kakashi know-"  
"I'll do it... I want to visit her..."he said. "Sasuke... you go pack...we will be gone for a little while..."he said, Sasuke nodded and walked out. Jiriaya nodded to Sarutobi and left.

He made it there and found the room, he walked in Kakashi was still there, he looked at him then he looked down.

"I just heard."he said.

"Yeah."  
"I have some news.."he said, Kakashi looked at him. "Your student.. he stormed into the office and demanded some things... I am taking him with me."  
"What?"  
"We are going to find Tsunade... I will teach him... a jutsu I guess while we are gone.. but I wanted to let you know."he said.

"Okay."Kakashi said. "But why is he going?"  
"He said she has helped him so many times he want to help her now."he said, Kakashi smiled and nodded they looked at the girl and sighed, Jiriaya touched her lightly. "I'll bring Tsunade back for you Naru."he whispered and walked out, Kakashi sighed and sat there, then he got up and bent down.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault... I didn't teach you the way a sensei should... can you ever forgive me?"he whispered.

* * *

Please review! :)

Thank you to _**Freedomsglowing hand**_for reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds._

_Disclaimer:I don't own it. Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly)._

_~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side)._

_And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now! On with the story!===================_

* * *

Sasuke got packed quickly and was already waiting at the gates when Jiriaya arrived. _This kid is serious about this. _Jiriaya thought and walked up.

"You ready kid?"he asked.

"Yeah let's go."he said, Jiriaya smirked and they waved the guards and the two set out.

"We are heading to the land of tea."he said, Sasuke hummed and nodded. "And while we are looking for her I am going to train you."  
"Why?"  
"Why? You have the chunin exams.. once we get back. I told Kakashi I would make sure you would be ready."he said, Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"Can... can I tell you something..?"he said looking at him.

"What?"  
"I... I don't want to even do the chunin exams."he said, Jiriaya paused and looked at him.

"Why?"  
"...It doesn't seem fair to me... that I made it...and she...can't..."he said looking down, he let out a growl.

"Well the way I see it... is you should do it."  
"What?"  
"Well you were paired up with the boy to fight him correct?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Then... what you should do is to go through with it... get strong enough and beat him."he said, Sasuke looked down. "Avenge Naru by getting stronger... and beating Gaara..."he said.

"So...what you're saying is if she can't do it... I should be her arms and her legs for her..."  
"Yeah."  
"...Alright."he said, Jiriaya nodded and smiled at him.

~o0o~

Kakashi sat in Naru's room again, he was in there everyday. He sighed and looked at the still sleeping girl and looked down, his book fell from his hand he got up and picked it up and walked to the window and looked out of it. There was a groan from her, he spun around quickly and watched her eyebrows twitch then her eyes fluttered open, she let out a groan, he walked up and waited, she coughed a few times then her eyes went to him.

"Kaka-sensei?"she rasped, he smiled.

"Yeah Naru..."he said. "I have to let the doctors know."he said, he reached over and pressed the button, the door opened and a nurse stood there. "She is awake."he said, the nurse perked up and walked out quickly. A doctor came in and smiled, he walked over and gently pulled her mask off her face, she took in a breath and tried to sit up, but groaned in pain.

"Careful."he said and gently helped her sit up a little, she gasped and sighed. "I will come in later and take you down for some testing."he said, Naru nodded he gave a smile and walked out.

"Sensei?"  
"Hmm?"he said looking at her.

"H...h...how long have I been out?"she asked.

"Almost... a week and half."he said, she nodded and looked down a little. "Naru..."  
"What?"  
"Look at me."he said, she lifted her head. "It doesn't matter if you won or lost... you did your best... and I am so proud of how far you made it."he said, she looked at him in shock then sighed and looked down again.

"I... wanted to become a chunin..."she said.

"You will have other chances..."he said. _Maybe..._

"True."she said and smiled. "So...how long have you been here?"

"Not long."he lied, she nodded and sighed.

"I want out of here...can you sneak me out?"she asked.

"No...Naru."he said, she pouted and he chuckled. "But... I _can _go and get you some ramen."he said, she looked at him.

"You don't have to-"  
"I can...miso right?"he said, she smiled and nodded, he chuckled. "I'll be right back."he said, he ruffled her hair and walked out, she smiled a little then it dropped. _He is hiding something..._ she thought then sighed again.

_This is hard...to see her smiling face...and telling her she will have a chance... dammit... _he thought, he leaned against the wall.

"Yo Kakashi."he turned and seen Asuma walking up.

"Yo."he said.

"Where ya heading?"he said

"Getting some ramen for Naru."he said.

"She's awake?"he asked.

"Yeah...just woke up.."he said, Asuma walked with him.

"How bad is it?"

"..."he sighed and shook his head, Asuma looked down.

"Shikamaru has been asking... I will tell him she is up."

"Make sure he doesn't say anything...she doesn't know yet... and I …... I just... don't have the heart to tell her..."he said, Asuma nodded.

"Alright."he said and patted his back then walked away. Kakashi got the ramen and walked back, he walked in, Naru was gripping her hand.

"Naru?"she looked up and smiled.

"You have good timing... I just got back."she said and smiled.

"What's wrong with you hand?"he asked as he shut the door.

"Hm?"  
"You were holding your hand... is it hurting?"he asked.

"No...no... I... I …...ugh... do that sometimes..."she said and smiled. He looked at her and sighed, he set two bowls down and opened them, he broke her chopsticks and handed them to her she smiled and he sat down, he took the other bowl and opened it, she sighed and blew at the steam, Kakashi ate his quickly and pulled his book up and chewed then pulled his mask back up, Naru looked at him. She shook her head and chuckled, he smiled at her, she lifted her chopsticks that had some noodles on it, she blew then opened her mouth to take a bite. She gasped and dropped them and gripped her hand tight letting out a cry, Kakashi jumped up, she whimpered.

"Naru?"  
"My hand..."she whimpered, he took it and felt the muscles in her hand were tight and she was crying.

He pressed the button and a nurse came in and walked up, she took her hand and pumped her healing chakra into her, Naru sighed and relaxed the nurse nodded and walked out, Kakashi looked at her she had her head down, he walked over and sat on the bed, she moved over and glanced at him, he picked the chopsticks up and picked up some noodles.

"Open."he said, she looked at him and blushed, he smiled and moved it closer, she opened her mouth and he slowly fed her the bowl.

Once she was finished he set the bowl down.

"Naru... if you are in pain...tell me okay... don't hide it."he said.

"I don't want to be weak..."

"Huh?"  
"I don't want to seem weak to anyone...having to be helped..."he said.

"You're not weak for getting help."  
"Yes-"  
"No Naru!"he said, she looked at him. "You are not weak for asking for help...because even if you are brave and strong..."he lifted her chin. "Its takes real strength to ask for help."he said, she looked at him and nodded with a smile.

* * *

_So I got a few reviews last time and one made a good point with Sasuke. I wrote a few chapters ahead and just have to fix them, but you will find out why he is so upset and protective of Naru, it will be in chapter 6 when you find out. It wont be to long of a wait but just to let you all know incase you were wondering. :)_

_Anyways Thank you to **Freedomsglowing hand** and **JuMiku** for reviewing.  
I would like to see some more reviews (hint hint) it kinda makes me wanna update faster. but its up to you all. :) _

_Review please :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds._

_Disclaimer:I don't own it. Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly)._

_~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side)._

_And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now! On with the story!===================_

* * *

"So what is this Tsunade like?"Sasuke asked.

"She is a hot tempered, drinker and gambler …... usually has bad luck though... but she is an amazing medic."he said.

"How do you know her?"  
"She was my old teammate..."Sasuke looked at him and nodded, they had just entered the town where she was last seen. "Now... Kakashi said you learn pretty fast..."he said.

"Yeah..."he said and shrugged.

"Well I will be teaching you a jutsu... its called the rasengan."he said.

"What is it?"  
"Its a call of chakra that can do major damage...watch."he said, he held his hand out and his chakra formed the rasengan.

"Whoa..."Sasuke said, he activated his sharingan and looked at it. "Now can this...rasengan... can it get through sand?"  
"If powerful enough..."Jiriaya said and smirked, Sasuke looked at him then at the jutsu and smiled and nodded.

"Alright."he said, Jiriaya chuckled and started to explain it as they went on.

~o0o~

"Hey... doc."Naru said.

"Yes?"he said.

"When can I get out of here?"  
"Well... you have to go through physical therapy... just to get you on your feet again... we have to get you someone who will help you with it."he said.

"I'll do it."Kakashi said as he walked in the room. "You need someone to do physical therapy with her? I can do it."he said and smiled.  
"Sensei..."Naru said, he smiled at her.

"If you are sure."the doctor said.

"Yep."he said and smiled.

"I will get you a packet and be back in a few minutes you can start today."he said. "You can change and get ready."he said and walked out.

"Here Naru."Kakashi said, she looked at him, he held up a pack and pulled out some of her clothes, she smiled.

"But sensei..."she said.

"What?"  
"What about Sasuke...don't you have to train him?"  
"He is getting trained by someone else."he said, Naru nodded he walked forward and gave the bag, she dug in slowly hissing in pain a little and grabbed a sports bra first.

"If you need help just ask."he said and looked out the window. She pulled her top off and slid the sports bra on and fixed it a little. The door opened and Naru blushed, the doctor walked in.

"Sorry... Kakashi-san here is the packet."he said, Kakashi took it and the he walked out, Kakashi flipped through it a little then smiled.  
"Naru you may want to just stay in the sports bra.. and shorts."  
"Why?"she asked.

"First is the pool."he said, she nodded and sighed, she started to pulled her shorts on and gasped in pain, he turned she was holding her leg tight. "Are you okay?"he asked.

"My leg..."she hissed.

"Let me help."he said and reached.

"No..."she blushed, he chuckled and walked to the door and poked his head out.

"Ugh...nurse..."he said one came in. "Can you help her get ready?"he said, she nodded and he kept his back facing them, she helped Naru get changed then walked out, Kakashi turned and smiled, he walked out and came back in with a wheelchair.

"Really?"Naru whined as she pulled on an open shirt.

"Yes... you haven't even gotten through the exercises yet..."he said, he walked over and picked her up and set her in the chair. She sighed and pouts, he set her feet on the stands and pulled her out, they moved down the hall.

"Yo Naru!"she heard, she looked Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino were walking up.

"Hey guys."she said and smiled

"Where ya heading?"

"Physical therapy."she said and stuck her tongue out, they smiled, Kakashi smiled.

"Oh here."Chouji said and pulled out a bag of chips, she smiled and took them, he smiled, Ino gave her a flower, she smelled it and smiled.

"Thank you."she said.

"Here..."Shikamaru said and gave her a book, she looked at him. "You'll like it.."  
"Oh...this is Pervy sage's book."she said and smiled. "Thanks."she smiled.

"We will visit you later."he said and they left. Naru smiled and Kakashi continued on and they found the room, she looked at the giant pool and smiled, he pushed her up to it and set the stuff on the table, he got the booklet and set it on the ground, he picked her up and set her on the steps, she pulled her top off a slight blush on her cheeks, he smiled and walked over, he pulled his hatai-ate off, then his vest jounin shirt and pants until he was left in his skin tight shirt with mask and his boxers, he walked over and walked in and grabbed her, she smiled and leaned against him as he pulled her into the water farther and set her on the side seat, he got the book and held it.

"Its says we need to start slow and just work on your arms for now."he said, she nodded he set the book on the concrete and showed her the moves and she slowly did them hissing in pain once in a while.

"Just take it slow..."he said, she nodded and did the exercises.

After an hour Naru was relaxing she got a cramp in her arm and couldn't move it, she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?"he asked.  
"I dunno..."she said, he chuckled, he stood there the water up past his waist. "Hey Kaka-sensei..."she said.

"Hmm?"he asked.  
"Do you think... I'll ever get better?"she asked and looked at him.

"I know you will."he said, she sighed.

"But how?"

"Because you are Naru, you have always been strong and you never give up..."he said, she smiled and moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him, he froze then smiled and wrapped his arms around her too.

"Thank you."she whispered, he smiled.

"Come on... we need to do a few more exercises."  
"Can we work on my legs?"  
"Not today. You gotta take it slow."he said, she sighed and nodded, he smiled and moved and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the pool, he set her on the bench and wrapped a towel around her, then grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist and they finished her exercises, Naru was yawning a few times, he chuckled and put her in the chair and wheeled her back to her room after he got dressed again, he laid her down in her bed.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."she said.

"No problem Naru."he said and smiled. "They will probably be bringing you some dinner in a little bit."he said.

"Okay."she said.  
"I'm going to be heading home... I will be back tomorrow okay."he said.

"Okay...goodnight Kakashi-sensei."she said.

"Goodnight Naru."he said and ruffled her hair lightly then headed out.

* * *

_**So this is the newest chapter :)**_

_Thanks to** Freedomsglowing hand, GENERALFLEE **for reviewing in the last chapter._

_I would **really really really really really **like to have more then two reviews... please :( *gives big puppy eyes* If I can get more then two reviews before the night for me is over (about 2:00am) then the next chapter will be up in two days.  
**Small spoiler: **The next chapter you find out why Sasuke is the way he is to Naru. So if you are curious about that then reviews! :D_

_Please review :3 _


	6. Chapter 6

Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

Disclaimer:I don't own it. Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly).

~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now! On with the story!===================

**I will tell you I have been a little excited about this chapter! You find out why Sasuke is the way he is with Naru, and a few other things. **

_"Dreams/memories."_

_thoughts_

* * *

"Listen you old hag! My friend is in danger and I want you to go back and heal her!"Sasuke snarled as he held Tsunade's jacket front glaring. Shizune and Jiriaya backed up quickly. Tsunade almost snarled at the boy and glared.

"Listen here gaki... I am the great Tsunade -"  
"I don't care who you are! I want you to go help Naru!"he snarled.

"Wait... Naru...as in Naru Uzumaki?"she asked.

"Yeah."he said.

"What happened?"  
"She fought against a boy from sand and he did a lot of damage...the doctor said it may not be reversible!"he said, and glared at her.

"Why didn't someone stop it?"  
"Its was the chunin exams."Jiriaya said.

"They said you were the only one who could help!"Sasuke said.

"I am not a miracle worker... I would have to see her...even then it may not be possible..."she said.

"You have to try!"he said, Tsunade sighed and looked at him.

"Why do you care so much? You sound like you have a crush on her."Tsunade said, he blushed and growled.

"JUST GO HELP HER!"he yelled, she chuckled and pushed him back, he fell on his butt and glared a blush still present.

"Alright gaki... I have a deal for you."  
"What?"  
"You are learning the rasengan right?"she said, he grumbled and nodded. "Okay... if you can complete this jutsu by Friday then I will come back with you... if you can't...sorry."she said.

"That's only three days!"  
"What is your crush not important enough?"she teased.

"She's not my—... fine!"he snarled and got up and stomped away his face bright red. She chuckled, Jiriaya walked up chuckling too.

"You may of pushed him a bit to far."  
"I just wanted to see if he was serious about this... he does like her."  
"I know..."he said.

"You know I'm going back whether he does this or not."she said.

"I figured."  
"You know I can't do everything... there may be-"  
"Just come back and try."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah."she said. "What about Kyuubi?"she whispered.

"From what I got …... its too much... I guess the boy was also one..."

"Hmm... this may not... be good."

"_sigh..._Well I guess I gotta watch him make sure he doesn't kill himself."Jiriaya said and left, Tsunade and Shizune went to their hotel room.

~o0o~

Kakashi trained with Naru everyday, she was getting stronger. He stood there and watched her sit in her wheelchair pouting, he walked over.

"Cheer up Naru."he said.

"But I wanna move on!"she whined, he chuckled.

"I will make you a deal okay?"  
"What?"she said looking at him.

"If you finish these workouts _and _do what I say for the day... I will get you out of here for a while and we can go get some ramen."he said. "And I will buy."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"Fine."she said, he chuckled and stood up.

"Alright."he said, he picked her up and set her on a bench and put the weights on her arms and legs, she started to lift them up and down, she hissed in pain and he would take a bar out.

Kakashi was looking at the book and reading, Naru had a spasm and paused, she looked at him and slowly scooted down to the bars and grabbed them, she kept glancing at him, he hadn't noticed yet.

She stood up and shook, she grimaced in pain and panted, she grabbed the bars and got up right, she took a step and pain laced up her body, she cried out. Kakashi turned and gasped, she tipped forward and he slid and caught her, she cried and shook.

"Shh... Naru... shh..."he said, she cried and held him tight, she moved a little and he pulled her up and got her to sit up. "You can't do that yet."he said, she looked down. "Soon...but not yet... your muscles aren't built up enough and-"  
"Its not fair!"she said and looked down and cried, he sighed and moved forward and pulled her in, she leaned in and cried her heart out in his arms, she hit the floor a few times.

She finally calmed down and sat there in silence and sniffled, Kakashi pulled back from her and lifted her head. He wiped the tears away, he leaned in.

"You will be okay Naru."he said telling her and himself at the same time.

"... yeah."she said and looked to the side.

"Do you want to go get your ramen?"  
"No. I want to go to bed please."she said.

"Naru-"  
"Please."she said, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright."he said, he picked her up and set her in the chair, he took the weights off and took her back to her room. She laid in the bed and closed her eyes, Kakashi stood there looking at her.

"I will see you tomorrow Naru."he said, she hummed he leaned in and kissed her cheek then backed out slowly. He walked out of the hospital and went to the memorial stone, he stood there panting, he put his hand on his stomach then gasped and ran over to a tree ripping his mask down and threw up. He spit and panted, he groaned and pulled his mask back up and walked over to the stone and knelt down sat there.

"I don't know what to do... what can I do..."he said, he hoped for an answer but was met with silence. He sighed and looked at the sky. _Minato...can you show me what to do? Anything?_ He thought and hung his head and a tear fell.

~o0o~

"Listen Sasuke, I know you want to help Naru...but if you keep this up _you _wont be alive."  
"No... I …. I have to... do this..."he said, he looked at him hands, they were burned and shaking. "I'm almost there."he said. He started to focus on his chakra, he growled and pumped more in it, then it exploded knocking him back, he panted and growled and punched the ground.

"Sasuke... I think I may have a solution..."he said.

"What?"

"What do you focus on when you started to get the first parts?"  
"Getting stronger...Naru..."he said and blushed a little.

"Alright hold your palm out."he said, Sasuke held his hand out. He wrote something on it, Sasuke looked. _N _ was written on his palm.  
"Now...when you start to lose control of the jutsu...focus on that spot."he said, Sasuke looked at it then him and nodded.

"Alright."he said.

After an hour Sasuke fell to the ground panting his hands twitched, his eyes closed.

_"Hey Ani."_

_"Yes Otouto?"Itachi said as he walked with Sasuke. _

_"How did you get so super strong?"_

_"Well... I just found someone who needed someone to protect them and made it my mission to be strong enough to do just that."he said. _

_"Oh! Who was it?"he asked, Itachi smirked and poked his forehead. "Me?"_

_"Yep."he said. _

_"So you're saying I have to find someone who needs protection and get better?"_

_"Exactly."he said, Sasuke smiled and nodded. _

**_~o0o~_**

_"Otouto, you are not worth killing. you are pathetic. Come to me when you are strong."Itachi said and took off leaving Sasuke laying on the ground. _

**_~o0o~_**

_"Hey there."a girls voice sounded, Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned, he was met with a girl with golden hair and three whisker marks on her cheek._

_"What?"he said. _

_"I just wanted to say hi I've seen you here before..."she said. _

_"Oh... hey."he said. _

**_~o0o~_**

_Sasuke walked down the path in the woods. _

_"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!"he heard the familiar voice, he seen the girl being pushed around, she was shoved down and bit her tongue and cried out, she whimpered and shook. _

_"You are a loser! No one likes you!"the boy said. _

_"HEY!"Sasuke yelled._

_"What?"_

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"What are you going to do about it Uchiha!"he said and ran at him, Sasuke smirked and jumped up, he kicked the boy and skidded back, he growled. One boy slammed into Sasuke, he fell and looked at Naru who was crying and curled up. _

_'someone to protect'. he thought._

**_~o0o~_**

_that's right... she is the one I chose I almost forgot about... Naru.. _Sasuke said and got up slowly and started to focus again.

* * *

I loved this chapter! One of my favs so far with this story!

I need to let you all know something so I don't get questions. I am having when Naru was younger, she is a little weaker and not so bold. So that like explains the last paragraph.

REVIEW! :3

Thanks to **GENERALFLEE, Freedomsglowing hand, and kpsanimefan **for being awesome and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

Disclaimer:I don't own it. Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly).

~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now! On with the story!===================

* * *

A few days later Naru finally got her legs built up. Today was the big day, she had to show them she was able to walk and if she could, she would be able to leave the hospital in the day.

She sat in her wheelchair. Sarutobi, her doctor and Kakashi stood in the room waiting. Kakashi walked up to her and bent down next to her.

"Naru?"  
"Hmm?"she said, she was shaking and hold her stomach a little.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Have you ever been so nervous you feel like you are going to throw up?"  
"...um..."he said.

"I'm like that right now."she said.

"You can do it. I am right here. I believe in you."he said, she looked at him and sighed and gripped the arms of the chair.

She took in a breath and scooted forward and slowly stood up, her legs shook a little, she sighed and took a few steps, she held on the rails, she let them go and stood there shaking. She took a few steps them smiled and took a few more steps and turned and looked at them, she smiled at Kakashi, he gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright Naru it looks like you are doing good... but I would like to see you use crutches."the doctor said. Kakashi smiled at her, she turned to him and walked closer and wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed.

"Thank you."she whispered.

"No problem."he said. _Who would think that only after a couple weeks she would be up walking again... now if only the rest was that easy. _

The doctor walked out and found some crutches, she took them and did a few laps in them getting use to them. He nodded and walked out to do the paper work.

"Hey Kaka-sensei you wanna go to Ichiraku's with me?"she asked, he smiled.

"Sure."he said, he got her some slippers and they nodded to Sarutobi and headed out. Sarutobi watched them go his smile fell and he sighed. _Please let this all work. _He thought.

Kakashi walked with Naru, she got to Ichiraku's and walked in, Teuchi gave her a hug and said she could have free ramen celebrating her. They sat down and started to eat, they both talked and ate their ramen.

"So hey sensei I have been meaning to ask where is Sasuke?"

"Oh he is training with Jiriaya...ugh..."he said, she looked down. "Naru its not like that I..."  
"Its fine."she said smiling, she got up and grabbed her crutches.

"Naru?"he asked.  
"I'm going for a walk...just leave me alone for a bit."she said and walked away. Kakashi sighed and stood up, he nodded at the Teuchi and walked out following her slowly. She walked to the training grounds, she walked in and slowly sat down next to the tree, Kakashi leaned against the fence.

"Its not fair."she sniffled and threw a twig. "The second..."she cried and buried her face into her knees and cried her eyes out. "Why me?"she whimpered. Kakashi looked down and listened to her cries.

After ten minutes Naru got up slowly, she grunted and shook. Pain laced up her back, she cried out and fell to the ground crying. Kakashi jumped and saw her and ran over, she whimpered and cried.

"Naru?"he said, she kept whimpering. "Its alright... I'll get you back to the hospital hang on."he said he picked her up gently and grabbed the crutches and ran to the hospital.

They got her in her room and gave her some pain pills, she passed out from the pain finally. Kakashi stood by her bed, he sighed and brushed her bangs back. He panted a little brushed his thumb on her cheek and smiled a little then it fell. _Oh Naru._ He leaned down and put his head on her shoulder a tear escaped his eye. _Its my fault... I'm so so sorry._ He thought and some more sobs came from him as he leaned over holding her gently.

**~o0o~**

Sasuke smirked as he walked down the road, behind him was Jiriaya, Tsunade and Shizune. He was able to finish and master the rasengan and show her just in time and she agreed to come back. Now they were on their way back finally. _I'm coming Naru. Hang on._ He thought and smirked a little bigger. Jiriaya walked behind Sasuke, he knew he was happy he got Tsunade to come back and was happy they were almost to the village. _I just hope she can do this... _

Soon they were almost an hour away from the village. Sasuke soon realized he was smiling, he tried to pull it down but failed. They got the to the gates. _I am here Naru. I did this. You've helped me so many times ….. I guess I should pay it back. _He thought. They walked into the village and went straight to the hospital. Sakura was walking down the hallway.

"Sasuke-kun!"she said, he hummed. "You're back."she said.

"Yeah... is Naru awake?"  
"Yeah..."  
"How is she?"Jiriaya said as they headed there.

"Oh...well... um... she... she was in physical therapy for a while with Kakashi-sensei helping...but..."  
"But what?"Sasuke asked.

"Well she was doing good, she was up walking and everything then she had a really bad spell of pain. And its gotten worse..."she said. "It happened three days ago and hasn't gotten better."she said. Sasuke growled and turned to Tsunade.

"See!"he said.

"Alright let's go."she said, Kakashi came out of the room and seem them and nodded.

"Hey there Kakashi."Jiriaya said, he nodded.

"Aww Kakashi you are all grown up."Tsunade and pinched his cheek, he glared and pulled away rubbing his cheek.

"Hey can you two come with me."Sasuke said and walked away, Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other then followed him.

Tsunade walked in and looked, Naru was in her wheelchair looking out the window.

"Naru?"Jiriaya said, she looked at them and sighed. "I brought someone for you."he said, she looked at the woman, she turned her chair.

"Hello Naru."  
"Hello."

"I am a medic.. I have to do a full examination tomorrow though... and I will get the results."she said.

Naru hummed and gave a slight nod, they talked a little. The door opened and Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi came in.

"Hey Naru."Sasuke said, she gave a small nod.

"Naru, we got you something."Sakura said, she looked at them, they pulled out a blue vase with flowers, and a orange ribbon wrapped around it. There was writing on the vase. _We know you can do it. Believe it! ~ love team 7. _she smiled at the message and smelled the flowers, she looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you."she said, she moved to the bed and set it on the table, she felt a jolt of pain in her arm and grabbed it and shook, Kakashi walked over.

"You okay?"  
"Mmhmm."she said and sighed, she looked down then sighed again, she got up slowly and laid down on the bed.

"Naru?"Jiriaya asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm dizzy and tired...and not feeling good."she and closed her eyes, they walked out quietly.

~o0o~

"Do you think this will work?"Kakashi asked looking at Jiriaya.

"I hope so..."he said and sighed.

"How did Sasuke do?"

"He learned the rasengan..."he said.

"Really?"  
"Yep... he was so serious... about getting Tsunade over here... he learned it quickly... she made him a deal if he could finish it with in a week she could come back... she even found out he has a crush."he said, Kakashi looked at him shocked then nodded. "He told me... he didn't even want to do the exams..."

"What? Why?"Kakashi asked.

"He felt bad...he made it and Naru got hurt..."he said, Kakashi sighed and nodded. "How did she do in therapy?"  
"Pretty good... we had a few rough spots... but she was working fast.."  
"What caused the...breakdown?"  
"I...sorta did it..."he said.

"What?"  
"Well its was after she started to walk... we went out for ramen...she asked where Sasuke was ….. and I said training with you...she got upset."he said and looked down.

"Maybe I should talk to her..."he said, he patted Kakashi's shoulder and walked back to her room.

"Hey gaki you awake?"he said, she hummed and opened her eyes. "Can we talk?"  
"If you wanna..."she said, he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, she looked at him.

"Naru... I know you got upset... about me with Sasuke..."she said.

"No I didn't..."she said and looked away.  
"Naru..."  
"Okay... so I did... but …... its not like that..."

"Then what?"

"Its just... you were my teacher... and it seemed like... as soon as I couldn't... you just went to Sasuke... like everyone else..."she said and looked away, he reached and turned her head, she looked at him.

"You are my student... Sasuke... the only reason he was with me is because he demanded Sarutobi to let him go find Tsunade for you... I went with him and we got her together."he said.

"Oh... did ….. did you teach him...anything?"she asked.

"Yeah... the rasengan... I want to teach you it..."he said, she sighed and shrugged.

"Well... I am really tired now... I going to sleep for the night."she said, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. He sighed and patted her hip gently.

"Goodnight Naru."he whispered.

"Night."she mumbled, he walked out and shut the door, she cried silently then forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Poor Naru-chan :(

Anyways review! :) I love reviews and I love people who review! So review :D

Thank you to **Freedomsglowing hand, KakaSaku Chan, sousie, YunaNeko, Kenjo** for reviewing. Again you all rock :D

Again... REVIEW! :D

Just a little tease to get reviews :Next chapter will have some sadness in it! something happens to Naru. So if you wanna know review and I will update it faster...


	8. Chapter 8

Full summary:During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

Disclaimer:I don't own it. Warnings:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

~(A/N)~There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now! On with the story!===================

**Sadness in this chapter! :(**

* * *

Two days later Tsunade, Jiriaya and Shizune walked to Naru's room, she had the folder and had to do one more exam. Naru was out and about again in the village still getting use to walking with crutches.

Kakashi was always in her room everyday spending the whole day never leaving until she was almost asleep.

They came into the room and Naru smiled at them.  
"Come sit here.. pull your shirt down."Tsunade said, Naru sat down and loosened her top and slid it down her shoulders, Tsunade put the folder down and opened it, she found the page and looked at it as she placed her hands on Naru's back, her hands glowing green. She looked and focused, Jiriaya stood there holding his breath. Naru smiled and looked at the vase, each day another flower was replaced in the vase.

Tsunade closed her eyes tight, Jiriaya felt his gut drop, she pulled away from Naru.

"You can never be a ninja again."she said, Naru gasped then panted.

"Tsunade what?!"Jiriaya said.

"The damage...its in her spinal cord... there are bone shards in it...if she would even try to move like a ninja again... they could move and slice the nerves... she could become paralyzed or even die..."she said looking down, Naru slowly got up shaking, she stood and moved to the bed and looked down crying and panting. "Naru I am so sorry."she said and touched her shoulder, Naru smacked it away.

The door opened and team 7 came in.

"Hey so how did-"he stopped when he seen all of them looking upset.

"Naru?"Sasuke said, she shook and cried she gripped the sheets.  
"No."She whispered. She looked at the vase, she glared at it and gritted her teeth. She picked it up slowly and looked at it.

"Naru?"Kakashi said, she panted and growled she let out a yell and threw the vase, it smashed into the wall and shattered.

"NO!"she yelled and buried her face into the pillow and cried loudly. "No no no!"she cried and shook.

Sasuke looked at her then at the others, he walked over and touched her arm.  
"Naru?"

"Get away from me!"she said through tears. He stepped back and walked out, the other followed and they stood there.

"What's going on?"Kakashi asked first.

"She can't be a ninja..."  
"What?!"Sasuke almost yelled.

"All the damage...she has bones in her spinal cord...one wrong move and she could be paralyzed or even killed."she said.

"Can't you do something?!"Sasuke said, tears pricked at his eyes.

"No... I mean there is a surgery... but I don't have the information... and the chances... are slim..."she said and looked down.

"Dammit.."Sasuke cursed and turned.

"Sasuke."Kakashi said.

"Let me alone!"he hissed and walked away quickly. Kakashi looked at him then down at the floor, he sighed and walked to the door and walked in, he shut the door and leaned against it then walked forward she was still crying.

"Naru..."she didn't say anything just continued to cry. "Naru please."  
"Get out."she said.

"Naru...  
"Did you know?"she asked.

"Know what?"  
"That I was this bad?"  
"No!"  
"You liar!"she said glaring at him.

"Naru I'm not lying! I didn't know! No one knew!"he said, she closed her eyes and cried again.

"Just leave me alone."she said, he touched her hand, she smacked it away. "Get away!"she yelled, he sighed and walked out everyone else was gone. He walked down the hall slowly and leaned against the wall and sighed he closed his eyes tight.

"Kakashi?"he looked up and seen Asuma followed by his team and Kurenai's team. "What's wrong?"  
"..."he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Hey ugh we wanted to go see Naru.. is she in her room?"Kiba asked.

"I don't think she will see you..."he said.

"What?"  
"We got the results...she can't be a ninja again."he said.

"What?!"they yelled.

"Talk to Tsunade."he said and walked away slowly.

* * *

See what did I tell you? Sad! Poor Naru :'(

Next chapter sneak:More sadness and some evilness... :D

Soooooo review! And I will update soon well... it depends on how many reviews I get!

But some information! I have FINISHED this story YAY! :D The ending it pretty good probably not my best ending I have written but... ya know... And I promise you these chapters will get pretty good. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke)  
So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto.  
Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

Naru walked out of the hospital slowly, she kept her head down not looking at anyone. It had been four days since she found out the results.

"Naru."she glanced up, team 7 with Jiriaya and Tsunade was walking up.

"We're going for ramen...wanna join?"Sasuke asked, she sighed and looked down and walked away from them. Sasuke watched her leave he looked down and gritted his teeth. Kakashi sighed and walked towards her, the team went the opposite way.

Naru went to her apartment and slowly sat down on the couch wincing in pain. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away."she said, the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"No."he said, she scoffed and looked away, he sat down next to her. "Naru please don't shut us out...I.."  
"I just found out I can never be a ninja again and you are worried if I am shutting you out!"she yelled.

"Naru we want to help."  
"You've all helped enough!"she said and looked away.

"Naru... I know... this seems bad now-"  
"No it doesn't seem bad now, Its horrible now! I can't be a ninja! I have dreamed about being a ninja my whole life! And now because I tried to get better I can't be a ninja again! And all you are worried about is if I am shutting team 7 out!"she snarled.

"Naru!"

"No!"

"Listen to me!"  
"You are not my sensei anymore! I am not a ninja, I don't have to listen to a damn word you say!"she snarled.

"Naru..."  
"No now get the hell out!"  
"But-"  
"GET OUT!"she screamed, he stood up.

"Please Naru."he said, she growled and picked her shoe up and threw it, he dodged and got to the door.  
"Get out!"she said and looked away from him, he looked down then back at her.

"I'm sorry... its my fault... you want to hate anyone... hate me..."he said.

"I hate you all!"she snarled, he looked down and shut the door quietly, she panted and buried her face into her hands and cried.

After an hour she had no more tears to cry, she sat there in the dark. She sniffled and sighed again. There was a breeze, she stiffened a little and looked over. A figure stood in the shadows looking at her.

"Get out."she snarled.

"Poor child... told she can't be a ninja again..."

"Who are you?"she asked looking at the figure.

"Me? I am a simple man... who could help you."  
"What?"

"I can help you... I can help you walk and move right again..."

"You're lying! Get out out of here!"she snarled.

"Well I simply had a way you could quickly become a great ninja again...but.. if you insist."he said and grabbed the door knob.

"Wait!"she said.

"Yes?"he turned and smiled.

"H...ho...how?"she asked.

"How? You mean how could I help you.?"

"Yes..."

"You see my dear... I could help you become a ninja again... I know a jutsu that will help you heal and could more then triple your already huge amount of chakra."he said.

"What's the deal?"she asked.

"Simple... you come with me... I will take you under my wing... I know a surgery that will help you I could form you into a perfect ninja... strong invincible."he said.

"Who are you?"she asked glaring.

"My name is Orochimaru..."he said and smiled, his teeth shining in the dark.

"How can I know to trust you?"she asked.

"Well you see my child.."he said as he walked closer. "I too was once like you...a ninja who was destined for greatness but sadly I was sick and injured and was told I too could _never _be a ninja... and I was held back."  
"Wh...what did you do?"she asked.

"I left."  
"What? You... you left the village?"  
"Yes... now I am a sanin and a leader of a village." he said. "Do you remember those sound ninja from the exams?"  
"Yeah."  
"I taught them. They were normal kids before, I met them trained them and made them great. I am the leader of sound."he said. "Wouldn't you like to be strong like that? I could make you stronger then that!"he said.

"Why are you helping me?"she asked glaring.

"Truth be told as I said you remind me a lot of myself. And I would hate to see your talent go to waste in this _pathetic _place."he said, he walked closer and cupped her face. "Naru my dear... I could raise you up to greatness."he said.

"I... I... ugh... I.."

"Shh... you don't have to decide right now. Tomorrow night.. 9pm I will be at the gates, if you want to take my offer meet me there, if you don't want it then don't come and I will leave and I wont be back."he said.

"If I do ….. should I bring anything?"

"No I will provide everything you will need. And I will see you at the gates. Remember 9pm."he said.

"Wont we be seen?"

"Don't worry about it."he said. "Goodbye my dear."he said, she looked into his golden eyes.

"Goodbye..."she said quietly, he smiled and disappeared.

Naru sat there for a few minutes then got up slowly and walked to her bedroom, she looked at the team picture and pulled it out of the frame, she crumpled it up and threw it on the ground, she laid on her bed and fell asleep easily.

* * *

Well the deal has been made!

Review or I will not update for like...a long time... I want more then 2 please. (I love you two who reviewed! :3 ) But I would like to see more :)

So read it and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

Naru walked around the village slowly, she looked down the whole time not paying any attention to the people around her. She looked up and found herself at the training grounds, she scoffed and walked in, she looked around then back down and walked into the woods and stopped at the small river, she sat down slowly and pulled her shoes off and set her feet in the water. _What should I do? I want to be a ninja again... I want to be strong...but...leaving the … but he said the same thing happened to him...sorta... and now... a sanin and a leader... I could be that strong... not here... but-_

"Naru?"she turned and seen Kakashi standing there, she almost snarled at him for no reason.

"What?"she asked and looked at the water.

"Can I sit?"he asked.

"If you want."she said and kicked the water a little. He pulled his shoes off and put his feet in the water.

"Can we please talk?"he asked, she shrugged. "Look at me?"he said, she looked at him a little. "I am so sorry."  
"Did you know?"  
"Naru...I told you... no one knew the doctor said it was bad..."

"So... you mean you knew …... there was a chance... I …."she looked down and gritted her teeth, she stood up slowly and walked in the water and looked down.

"Naru you need your crutches.."he said.

"How do you know what I need?!"she snarled and glared at him.

"Naru-"  
"Just get away from me! You knew! And the whole freaking time... you tell me I can do it!"she yelled.

"Naru I didn't want to except it. I wanted to give you the faith-"  
"What? You wanted to build me up then I could be knocked down?!"

"No! I didn't know she was going to say that!"he said and stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"she asked and glared at him.

"I didn't... want... I didn't …...have the heart-"  
"Yeah, you don't have a heart."she said.

"Naru! You think it was easy for me to see you like that! Because it was my fault! I should of known you couldn't-"he stopped when she glared at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut..up..."she said.

"Naru..."  
"SHUT UP! why did you recommend us?! You seemed to know I couldn't of done it! Did you do this on purpose?!"

"How was I suppose to know this would happen?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE MATCH?!"she screamed.

"I... .i …. you... -"  
"I get it..."she said and stepped back. "I wasn't Sasuke.."she said, she shook her head and ran away from him, he held his hand out then fell back on the ground.

"I didn't want..to... see you embarrassed... I didn't want you to think... I didn't believe in you..."he said, he growled and punched the ground hard.

~o0o~

Naru ran to her apartment, her body screaming in pain, she fell on the ground and cried out in pain, she laid on her floor for a while until the pain stopped, she got up and looked at the clock it was only 6pm. She walked to her bedroom and stepped on some paper, she looked down and seen it was the team photo, she glared and took it to the kitchen, she filled her sink with water then lit a match, she re opened the photo she held it to the flame and watched it burn, she held it and watched the image turn black and crumple, she dropped it in the water and the fire went out, she stared at what was left of the photo and glared.

"Bastards."she whispered and hung her head.

There was a knock on her door, she glared at the door and stayed quiet, the knocking continued, she sighed and walked to the door, she peeked out and seen Kakashi there.

"Naru please! I know you're there! Please open up!"he said, he leaned against the door. "Please..."he whispered, she stood there then looked away. He sighed and touched the door. "Naru, I want to still talk to you... I will work something out..."he said and walked away. Naru waited almost 10 minutes then opened her door, she seen her crutches there, she got them and walked inside with them. She sighed and sat down and sighed.

An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Naru... its Iruka... can you open up please..."he said, she got up and opened the door, Iruka stood there, he smiled at her, she just looked at him. "... Do you want to go for ramen? Talk?"  
"No. I am tired... oh by the way..."she said, she slowly walked back, he stood by the door, she came back and held out the hatai-ate. "You can have it back."she said, he took it.

"Naru?"  
"I'm not a ninja...what does it matter..."she said.

"You can keep-"  
"No."she said and shut the door.

"Wait Naru!"he said and sighed and left holding his old hatai-ate.

Naru sat down on the couch and sighed.

When it was 8:50pm she got up, she looked around her apartment and shook her head, she grabbed one crutch and headed out slowly. She arrived at the gates and hid in the shadows. She walked out of the gates and leaned against the wall out of sight.

"Hello my dear..."she turned and looked at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."she said, he stepped closer to her.

"It will be a long journey... will you be okay to walk?"  
"I think so."she said and nodded.

"If you need help just ask..."he said and turned, she paused then sighed and started to follow.

"Naru?"they turned and saw Sasuke standing there, she glared. "What are you doing?"he asked and stepped closer.

"None of your business!"she snarled.

"Are you leaving?!"he said. "Naru you can't do that!"he said, he turned to run but Orochimaru launched at him and hit his head, he fell to the ground, they stood above him, she bent down slowly.

"I think I can."she said and smiled, he groaned and lost consciousness. They turned and left the leaf and left Sasuke laying on the ground.

~o0o~

Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned, he sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?"he said, it was dawn. "What am I- Naru!"he said, he got up and ran down the streets towards Kakashi's apartment. He arrived and started to pound on the door hard.

"Kakashi! Kakashi wake up! come on wake up!"he yelled, he heard a groaned and some shuffling then the door opened to a pissed off looking Kakashi.

"What Sasuke?"he said.

"Its Naru!"he said, Kakashi woke up.

"What?"  
"She's gone!"he said, Kakashi froze and stared at him.

"Whoa whoa what?"he asked.

"She left! It was last night! I was heading home and I seen her …. it was like 9.. or something... and I seen it but I wasn't sure-"  
"Sasuke... take a breath tell me,.."he said and held his shoulders.

"I was going past the gates and I seen her talking with some guy and I called her, I went to run and I was hit then they left... I passed out.."he said, he was shaking a little.

"Did they say anything?"

"I said she couldn't do that.. and after I fell she said 'I think I can' and I passed out..."he said.

"What did the person look like?"  
"Black hair... golden eyes! Kami she is gone!"he said and gripped Kakashi's shirt.

"Calm down Sasuke! We have to tell the hokage... hold on one second.."he said and pulled back, he slid some clothes on quickly and they ran out.

Team 7 with Jiriaya and Tsunade was standing in the office.

"So what's going on?"Sarutobi asked.

"Sasuke came to me this morning, he said he seen Naru leave the village last night..."Kakashi said.

"What?"  
"It sounds like Orochimaru."Jiriaya said who already spoke to Kakashi.

"Alright... go out ….search for her... if you find her try to bring her home... but don't cross any borders."he said, they nodded and took off.

~o0o~

"Well my dear...welcome to your new home."he said and set Naru down on her bed.

"Thank you."she said, he nodded.

"I will start getting the things together."he said.

"Orochimaru-sama."a voice said.

"Kabuto?"Naru said, he looked at her then at Orochimaru.

"Meet my new student."he said, Kabuto nodded. "We need the information for the surgery."  
"Yes."he said and walked out.

"Rest my dear.. I will come get you when we are ready."he said, she nodded and laid back slowly and sighed, he smiled and walked out of the room.

_Sigh... I wonder... if they know... I'm gone?_

~o0o~

"Did you find anything?"Sarutobi asked, the team looked down and shook their heads no. "Alright... well... you've been out for a few days... rest and I will send some people out... Sasuke you get ready for your match."he said, they nodded and walked out slowly.

Kakashi walked to his apartment and threw his pack down, he growled and punched the wall hard, he slid down the wall and tipped his head back.

"Its my fault...Naru...where are you?"he whispered and closed his eyes.

~o0o~

"Well my dear... are you ready?"Orochimaru asked, Naru looked up at him from the table.

"Yeah."she said.

"Alright I am knocking you, no need to worry."he said and smiled, she gave a small one, he placed the mask over her face. "Take some deep breaths and count back from 100."he said, she took in a few and passed out by time she got to 85.

"Alright Kabuto... let's start this."he said, Kabuto hummed and they started the surgery on the sleeping girl.

~o0o~

Six days later the chunin exams came up and Sasuke battled Gaara. Sasuke beat him and became a chunin along with Shikamaru, and Lee. After Gaara was healed they headed back to the village and sand and leaf created a treaty.

~o0o~

"How are you my dear?"he asked looking at Naru, she winced and sighed.

"Still hurting..."she said.

"That's to be expected... we have to wait for your other wounds to heal before we can do more surgery."he said.

"Okay... thank you Orochimaru-sama."  
"You don't have to call me sama."he said.

"Orochimaru-sensei?"she asked.

"That's fine."he said and smiled, he caressed her cheek then walked out, Naru sighed and relaxed in her bed. _I'm finally feeling better. I wonder if... if they even missed- oh who cares!_ She thought and fell asleep.

"Orochimaru-sama... are you sure about all of this?"Kabuto asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well I mean.. you took the leaf's jinchuuriki... they wont stop until they get her back..."he said.

"Don't worry about that..."  
"Why?"  
"Even if they came... I don't think she will go with them... she wants the power... she wont go back easily."  
"Okay sir..."he said and walked off.

* * *

Dun dun dun xD

Naru has officially left!

So... last chapter I threatened to not update for a long time if I didn't get alot of reviews... and I got 9! Whoo! Keep it up! please :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

~Two years later~

Orochimaru smiled at the girl standing in front of him, she wore a light gray, samurai like shirt that was opened down the front, she had black wrist covers, and wore a dark purple sash around her waist that held her katana he gave her, and some dark blue pants. Her hair was pulled into two low pig tails.

"You have grown up my dear."he said.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sensei."she said.

"How is your pain?"  
"Actually... it doesn't hurt that bad... I still have some jolts but nothing really..."she said and sighed.

"Good. Now I want to speak with you."

"About?"she said.

"My spies have alerted me that some how one of my workers is a traitor."

"You want me to take 'em out huh?"she said smirking.

"Exactly."

"Who?"  
"...Kabuto." he said, she looked at him shocked. "He is heading to a meet... go after him and kill him."

"You're sure?"she said.

"I am positive."he said, she nodded and sighed.

"I'll take off in a bit."she said and walked away.

~o0o~

"You all remember... we are meeting a spy that works with Orochimaru... we don't know who he is but we were contacted, they said they will be at the heaven's bridge in grass... you all have two days to reach the bridge. All of you work together and bring he or she in..understood?"Sarutobi said.

"Hai." they nodded.

"Good set out."he said, they bowed and walked out.

They were finally in grass and was walking towards the bridge.

"This has to be the most uncomfortable vest I have ever worn."Tsunade grumbled tugging at it.

"Well if you didn't have such big-...never mind."Jiriaya said and looked away, she glared at him.

"Do you think...it could be... or lead us to her?"she said, they all sighed.

"Maybe..."he said. Kakashi looked down, Sasuke looked to the side, Sakura looked at them and sighed.

~o0o~

Naru tracked Kabuto all the way to grass, she stayed farther back hiding her chakra and scent. He had a cloak on that hid his appearance, she hunkered down behind a rock and waited. She heard a hiss behind her.

"I thought you said you wanted me to do this.."she said, Orochimaru smirked.

"I can't risk you being taken away my dear..."he said, she hummed and watched. Kabuto stood on the bridge waiting, Naru scoffed when she saw Tsunade and Jiriaya walk up, she looked farther back and saw Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura standing farther back hidden, she shook her head and scoffed.

"Wait here my dear.. I will give you the signal."he said and walked out, she snorted. "You can have a reunion after he is dead."he said and walked away. Naru sat there and watched, she focused her Kyuubi powers and listened.

"I have the scroll... but I recall I asked for something in return."he said.

"How about you show us who you are."Jiriaya said, he sighed and pulled the hood off, they gasped. "Now the scroll..."he said.

"Later..."Jiriaya said.

"Interesting conversation mind if I join."Orochimaru said, the snake wrapped around Kabuto, he gasped and shook in fear.

"O...or...Orochimaru-sama..."he said shaking harder.

"So you are the spy... such a disappointment.."he said, he looked at the two. "Jiriaya...Tsunade..."he said smiling.

"Orochimaru..."they hissed.

"Why not call those little pipsqueaks in the back hmm?"he said and smiled. They did the signal and they jumped forward. Sasuke glared at him, his sharingan blazing.

"Where is Naru?!"he snarled, Kakashi touched his shoulder and glared forward.

"Naru?... … let's see...hmm... well that we will speak about later...right now..."he said, Kabuto jumped away, he stood with them, his hands blazed with chakra, Orochimaru wiggled his finger, Naru disappeared.

Kabuto launched, the others moved but stopped when a blur landed in front of Orochimaru, Kabuto was kicked back, then kicked in the side, he slammed into the railing hard, he coughed up blood and the blur landed down then stood up, they gasped in shock as they looked at Naru. Kabuto growled and flipped and ran at her, she pulled her katana out and sliced to the side, cutting Kabuto's chest, he coughed and fell back gasping and shaking, she jumped and landed over him glaring. Orochimaru smiled, Naru glared at him, he shook in fear, she leaned down.

"Payback's a bitch..."she said, he shook and struggled to move, she hauled him up and kicked him, she launched up, she growled and kicked him hard, he went over the side and screamed, Naru landed on the railing, he gripped the railing at the bottom. She dropped down and kicked him in the nose, a sickening crack sounded and he fell, she cut him once more and flipped back up and landed on the bridge and stood up slowly she flipped the katana and put it away.

"Good job dear."Orochimaru said, she glanced at him and smirked. "Ready to go? Or did you want to have a reunion."he said, she scoffed and rolled her eyes, she turned and walked away.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!?" Sasuke yelled, she paused and looked at them, her eyes red.

"Why? You're not important to me."she said and walked away, Sasuke glared and ran at her, she turned and kicked him back hard, his ribs cracked. She chuckled and glared then sighed. "Pathetic..."she said and jumped into the woods, Orochimaru smiled and took off, Sakura ran up and started to heal him a little, Tsunade took over.

"Kakashi."Jiriaya said, they nodded. "We'll be back."he said. The two took off in their direction, they found them racing through the trees, she looked back and did a series of hand seals and blew air, they gasped when air came at them and froze them, they groaned and fell from the trees and slammed into the ground hard. She smirked and they took off again.

Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke came up and unfroze their limbs and they headed back.

When they arrived they told Sarutobi what happened, they looked down in anger for missing her.

"She grew up..."Jiriaya said, they sighed and nodded and headed to the hospital for healing.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this month! This month has been crazy! I went to the hospital about three times this month. The worst thing that happened was I got 3rd degree burns on BOTH hands! So I have not been able to type at all! That is why I have not updated my stories. I hope I didn't upset anyone! I am very very very sorry :)

So I am going to update every story if I can. :)

* * *

Anyways please update, just because I know you all are awesome readers :) I **Promise**I will make sure to update soon :D

Next chapter is another year time jump :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

~One year later~

"Now my dear... I told you soon you would have all the power you could ever want."he said.

"Yes."she said looking at him.

"Now that you have that... you may choose whatever path you want..."he said, she looked at him confused a little. "I have finally found the way of achieving my unstoppable state."he said, she looked at him. "We will not see each other or even speak to one another for a long time."he said.

There was a loud explosion, Orochimaru smirked.

"Well well..."he said, she sighed.

The wall behind Naru exploded and four people jumped in, Orochimaru smirked and looked at Naru, she didn't move.

"Don't move."Jiriaya said, Orochimaru stood up and walked down the steps, Jiriaya shot a fireball out, Naru quickly moved and deflected it, Orochimaru stood there as Naru stood next to him. They all started to attack the two together.

Orochimaru smiled and blasted some of them back, they jumped to attack, Naru saw eight blurs shoot out and grabbed her, it was Kakashi's dog pack, they bit down on her and kept her in place, she grunted and looked Orochimaru disappeared leaving her there, she growled and stood there shaking. She was wrapped in wires and the dogs let go of her, Kakashi walked up to her and looked at her, she sent him a dark look, he bent down and picked her up, she let her lightning chakra out and shocked him, he yelped and dropped her down. She smirked and glared at him, he growled and knocked her out, she slumped down, he bent down and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let's go."Jiriaya said, they nodded and left the hideout with Naru.

She opened her eyes and looked at the road moving below her, she glanced up a little and saw the silver hair, she realized Kakashi was carrying her.

_Why am I taking this? …... I... _she thought, they stopped and she heard voices, they started to move and realized they were back in the leaf. She rolled her eyes and let out a silent sigh.

They walked through the streets nothing really changed, people stopped and stared at them as they walked on.

Finally they made it to the hokage tower and walked in, she was flipped over and pinned to the chair, she kept her head down.

"Naru Uzumaki..."she said, she didn't respond at all, she heard the click of heels and her head was pulled up, she looked at Tsunade with blank eyes. "You're lucky you're not dead."she said.

"Back at you."she said, they growled at her. "Lock me up... I'll escape..."she said and smiled.

"Oh no you are not going to be lucky enough to be alone."Tsunade said. Suddenly Naru was shoved down to the ground her shirt was pulled down and she felt searing pain as every bit of her chakra was locked up, a seal appeared on her skin, she panted and shook.

"Your guard will be keeping you under watch 24/7. you will not have a moment of privacy. Until you prove you are changed."  
"I think you can already tell I am changed."she said quietly, she was dragged up and her shirt was fixed, she looked at them all Sasuke looked at her upset, she seen Sarutobi was giving the same look.

"You will also tell us things too."

"What makes you think so?"she said smiling.

"We will make you talk."

"Good luck."she said.

"Take her..."she said, she was pulled out of the room by Kakashi, he kept a tight grip on her arm and neck.

"Let me guess .. you are my guard..."she said, he didn't say anything. "What you wont talk to me now?"she said smirking.

"I don't see the need to speak to criminals."he said, she snorted.

"But you feel the need to bug the hell out of them and take them back against their will?"she said, he didn't say anything, he practically dragged her towards a building and walked up the steps and opened a door, he walked in and shoved her into a seat.

"Now...to make sure you can't go anywhere without me."he said, he pulled out a box from his weapon pouch, and pulled out a black collar.

"Do I look like a fucking pet?"she snarled.

"You're acting like a bitch so..."he said she growled and kicked his leg, he hissed and rubbed it then strapped it on her neck.

"No don't worry I don't need to breathe!"she rasped, he loosened it enough and put his chakra in it.

"Might as well make yourself comfy you wont be leaving for a long time."he said, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."she mumbled and looked away from him.

* * *

Okay so...there ya go.

I'm gonna say my fav. scene in this chapter was in the end about the pet... xD I laughed when I thought of it.

Next chapter: Kakashi is helping Naru :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

Naru sat on the couch silent, Kakashi walked up and held a water bottle out to her. "Here."he said, she took it and sniffed it then took a drink. He sat down across from her, they didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you guys just leave me?"she said, he looked at her.

"Because you are a comrade of the leaf."he said.

"But I left..."  
"And?"  
"But-"  
"Listen even if you left, you still are a ninja here.. and we are still your friends."he said, she opened her mouth then looked down.

"Let's go."he said as he stood up.

"Where?"she asked.

"You don't have any clothes..."he said.

"You're letting me out?"  
"Yep... I am with you... and I know you wont cause any problems."he said.

"How do you know..? I am a rogue."

"Hn."he said, she glared at him but still followed none the less. They walked thought the streets, Naru walked next to Kakashi a little space between them. They walked into a store he stood there she looked at him.

"Start shopping."he said, she sighed and walked around, she sneered at some of the things, she searched through and found a few things. Kakashi stood next to her and held some of the things.

"So... tell me... what are you going to do if there is a mission?"she said.

"I am on a mission..."he said, she hummed.

"So.. what did you do?"

"What?"  
"What did you do after you found out?"  
"Searched for you."

"What about everyone else?"  
"Same."  
"Hmm."she said, she finished and they paid and walked out, he led her down a couple of streets. "Where are you taking me?"  
"Come."he said, she growled and sighed, she was behind him and looking around the village. She didn't notice when he stopped and slammed right into his back and fell, he turned she glared and rubbed her nose.  
"Warn someone!"she snarled.

"Pay attention."he said and pulled her up, she looked at the building there were in front of, she snorted and shook her head.

"Its still here..."she mumbled.

"Of course."he said back. He started to walk again, Naru glanced at her old apartment then looked away, she looked at Kakashi's back.

They walked around the village for a while picking up a few small things. They walked to his apartment and put it away.

"Come on."he said, she sighed and they walked out again. They walked to the park, and moved farther back for privacy and sat on the bench.

"So... what happened after I left?"she asked.

"Hmm...The chunin exams went on..."he said and glanced at her, she was staring out. "Sasuke battled Gaara..."he said, she let out a growl at the name. "Sasuke... beat him... for you."he said she looked at him quickly shocked and confusion shown in her face.

"What?"she said.

"As I recall... Sasuke said since you couldn't do it, he would do it for you... he would be your arms and your legs...and he would avenge you..."he said, she looked at him. "Naru …...why do you think Sasuke went with Jiriaya... he wanted to bring Tsunade home for you...he did the chunin exams for you... he hunted for you for weeks..."he said and sighed. "He never gave up... grew stronger... he even gave up the chance of revenge on his brother... for you."he said.

"Stop it!"she said.

"What?"  
"Stop it... you're just saying that to make me feel bad..."she said.

"I'm saying this to show you that leaving your friends was the dumbest thing you ever done...Naru we would of helped you... we could of done everything in our power..."

"You...-"she stood up. "So I was just suppose to wait around while you all got to train got to move like normal?!"she snapped tears pricked at her eyes.

"We got a surgeon for you... he could of done the work and gotten you back to being a ninja in no time at all."

"And I found a way to do that and get ten times stronger then I ever was or could have been."

"By betraying everyone."he said, she glared at him.  
"I didn't kill anyone from here... nor did I help attack anyone... nor did I tell any secrets!"she snarled.

"We will find out for sure when we do the exam tomorrow."

"All I did was get fixed then stronger.."she said.

"Prove it... how we know you aren't a traitor...-"

"You're still alive aren't you?"she glared.

"You have no chakra."  
"So?... I trained... I could beat you easily.."

"Wanna try?"  
"Sure... just don't cry..."she said and put her hand on her hip.

"No jutsu's ...just taijutsu..."he said.

"Well since I have no chakra."she said glaring, he shrugged and smirked.

They walked from the park and headed to the training grounds. They got the 3rd training ground and got ready. Kakashi watched her then moved she moved at the same time and they started a taijutsu battle. He hit her back a few times, she grumbled and came back at him twice as hard. She moved faster then he could keep up, suddenly she was next to him and kicked him in the side, he fell and skidded a little then laid there panting hard. She jumped over him and straddled his chest his arms pinned in between her legs, he looked at her shocked.

"Told ya... if I was a traitor..."she said and leaned in his face. "You all would of died when you attacked me..."she whispered. He looked at her embarrassed, she got up and held her hand out to him, he took it and got up.

"Well then... prove it to us now... talk to me..."he said.

"What have we been doing to this whole damn time.?"she said.

"I mean... about what you did, how he helped you...everything... do that today with me and I will work it out for you not to see Ibiki tomorrow."he said.

"... fine..."she said.

"Come."he said and turned, she growled and kicked him, he turned and glared.

"I'm not a dog!"she snarled and walked past him, he growled and walked after.

They walked down the streets again then suddenly they stopped she looked and smirked. They stood outside Ichiraku's ramen shop. He walked in, she let out a sigh and followed him, Teuchi gasped and smiled at her, she gave one back, they ordered some bowls to go and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

So I guess some were upset how she just went with them so easily...wells... now ya know why.

She as she said isn't really bad just...confused is what Im going for. You will start to see how much she really changed in upcoming chapters :)

And ya know I would really really really really realllllllllllllllllllyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy like some more reviews...please...please pllllllleaaaaaaaaaaaasssseee e :)

**chapter 13 out of 20**


	14. Chapter 14

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

They ate their ramen and relaxed for a few minutes, Naru sat on the couch and Kakashi was next to her. He turned towards she looked at him weird then scooted away and turned towards him and pulled her knees up.

"Alright... let's start..."he said, he watched fear, and confusion and something he couldn't place, pass her face then went back to nothing. _What was that? _

"What do you want to know?"  
"Why did you go with him?"  
"I was told I could never be a ninja...he came in and offered to help me …. he told me what happened to him here and I took his deal.."  
"Wait wait... what?"  
"What?"  
"What happened to him here... what do you mean?"

"He told me about what this place did with him... in the past."she said.

"What did he say?"  
"He said that he was sick as well and they said there was nothing they could do... he left and became a sanin and ruler of sound.."she said.

"Naru... he was a sanin here... with Tsunade and Jiriaya... he 'left' because he was kicked out for illegal experimentation..."he said, Naru looked at him then glared and looked down.

"..._sigh..._ he took me to his place and we started the surgery a few days after...he got me moving somewhat normally... again...we had to do a few of them...until I was fixed... then he trained me..."

"What did you learn?"  
"Mainly my affinities.."

"Affinit_ie__s?_"he asked.

"Lighting, water and wind."she said and looked at her nails and picked at them, they were covered in dirt and blood.

"You grew up to three?"  
"I _had _three... ...but here.. I was held back...he unlocked my powers."she said and leaned back.

"Then?"  
"I learned jutsu's...and I did some free lance missions... becoming feared in many villages, and now am in bingo books... I killed Kabuto... which you all seen...then we did some more training... now I am invincible... and then you all came and brought me back..."she said and tilted her head.

"What kinda of jutsu's did you learn?"  
"A lot of them …... I have a headache.."she said, he got up and got some pain medication and gave it to her. She took them, he looked at her, he noticed her hair was covered with dirt, even her body was dirty.

"Come here..."he said, she looked at him and got up she followed him. He pushed her into the bathroom, she stood there and waited, he came in with a towel and soap. "You can take a shower."he said.

"Can I ask you a question?"she asked as she pulled her belt off, she pulled the curtain back and turned the water on.

"Yes?"he asked as he stood there leaning against the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"she asked and turned to him. Her shirt was opened a little more, he saw some scars on her stomach and stared, she snapped her fingers.

"...Because..."he said.

"That is not an answer."

"Yes it is."  
"So you can ask questions.. and I have to answer then... and I simply ask one little one and I don't even get it."she said and pulled her shirt off, her back faced him, he looked and seen scars, he reached and grabbed her arm, she sighed and hung her head.

"Naru..."

"What?"she said, he watched some tears fall and hit the floor.

"Do you want to know the truth? For real?"he asked.

"Yes..."she said, he sighed and looked down, he quickly tugged her close and pulled her close to him, she whimpered and blushed, he pulled his mask down and pressed his lips to hers, she froze and stared at him then slumped her eyes closed. He pulled her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer. He broke the kiss and looked at her, she panted quietly and blushed hard. He smiled a small yet slightly sad smile at her then let her go slowly and turned around. She looked at him and sighed, she let a small smile appear on her face.

"...Back at ya..."she whispered, he smiled and listened she got in the shower and Kakashi stood in the bathroom the whole time.

She got cleaned and washed her hair, then got out slowly and looked at him, he opened the door and walked out. She wrapped the towel around her body tight then stood there, he came back and held out her pj's, she took them and set them down and blushed. He turned his back and she slid them on quickly and ruffled her hair dry. She touched his shoulder, he turned and smiled at her. They walked out, he sat down on the couch with a sigh. She came over and sat down then laid down her head in his lap.

"...Kakashi?..."  
"Yeah?"  
"...Why didn't you stop the match...that time ago?"she said quietly.

"I was going to... but I didn't want you to be embarrassed or think I didn't believe in you... I didn't think it through... I never wanted you hurt …... physically or emotionally."

"And you knew... if you had stopped the match and I wouldn't of wanted it stopped... I would have been mad..."she finished.

"...Yeah."he said, he put his hand on her head gently and ran his fingers in her hair.

Kakashi sat there for a while running his fingers in her hair gently, he felt her relax and leaned forward a little, he seen her sound asleep. He smiled and just relaxed with her sleeping in his lap.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a while :I Didn't mean it.

I've been kinda obsessed with my newest story Kyuubi no Ani. Check it out please Alot of peopel have liked it... so just take a quick peek at it if you haven't. :D

Anyways...ugh... got some KakaNaru fluff...

Pretty close to the end of this story... only like ...6 chapters left...and the last one isn't even a full page...so... more like 5 1/2 chapters left.

Anyways review please :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

Naru woke up next to Kakashi in his bed, she blinked a few times then looked at him. His ever present mask was slipped down a little in sleep. She smiled and gently reached over and took the material, she started to pull the material down slowly. She gasped when she was under him, he had her arms pinned down by him, he sat on her hips.

"What do you think you were doing?"he asked looking at her a smirk on his face.

"Nothing."she said, he leaned into her face, she turned her face and blushed hard.

"Sure..."he drawled, he chuckled and rolled off her and got up and stretched, Naru watched him a blush still present she sat up and yawned. "We have to go to the hokage office today."he said.

"So?"she said.

"So... we have to get ready...we are late... I'm taking a shower."he said.

"You're not going to worry I am going to run?"she said.

"You wont... but I mean I can let you join me..."he said, she glared and threw a pillow he dodged.

She got up and walked to the window, she looked out, the sky was gray it looked like it was ready to start pouring down rain any second. She sighed and leaned her head against the glass.

_Why do I have to deal with this... Ibiki …. well I can scare him now...but still... being a prisoner sucks..._she sighed and pulled away, she heard the water on still, she sighed and spotted the team photo's above his bed. She walked over and picked up the team's photo, she looked at it, the light hit the glass, she seen tear stains, she put it down quickly as if it burned her hand, she panted a little and shook. She picked up the other photo,

_I still can't believe... the fourth hokage was my father... nice the fourth hokage's daughter abandoned the village... nice..._she thought, she looked at the two next to Kakashi.

"Who are these people... never seen them before..."she mumbled.

"That's because they are dead."she whipped around, Kakashi stood in a skin tight shirt and mask and his pants. She put it down and picked her clothes up.  
"Sorry."she said and looked down.

"Its okay..."he said, she looked at him and cracked a small smile. "Take a shower if you want."he said and walked out, she watched him walk and sighed, she got into the bathroom and took a quick shower, she looked at her hip, she seen a purple familiar mark, she sighed and set her head down on the counter and sighed.

"Naru?"Kakashi said and knocked.

"Hang on..."she said and slid her pants on, the door opened, she froze pulling her shirt on, she blushed.

"I was just checking... you alright?"he asked.

"Yeah...just fine."she said and slid out, he stood there for a few minutes then followed her, they sat down and ate breakfast.

"So... you ready for this?"  
"Didn't you say if I talked to you I wouldn't have to do this?"she said.

"I sent a note... she said she wont do the interview like they planned..."  
"Which was?"

"Tying you down and doing a brain search..."  
"Like that would of worked."she said and chuckled as she pulled her shoes on.

"Huh?"  
"Nothing..."she said and smirked.

"No...what did you mean?"he asked grabbing her arm.

"Fine.."she said, she turned and jerked his head down, he grunted, she pressed her forehead on his, he looked at her. "Look in my eyes..."she said, he looked at her worried. "Relax."she said, he looked and seen just blackness.

"I don't …."  
"Exactly."she whispered and walked out, he stood there then shook his head and jogged after her.

Naru sat in the seat, her face only showing annoyance which matched Tsunade's temper. Ibiki stood by Tsunade glaring at Naru, she looked and sent a darker one back, he looked at her shocked then hid it.

"Tsunade-sama... I told you she talked to me... she told me... she just hasn't told me the jutsu's she learned and what type of surgery..."Kakashi said.

"Kakashi you are her guard.. that is it! She isn't your friend or student anymore."she said, he sighed and looked back at her.

"Please... I know she …... she changed yes...but …... she is changing again..."he said.

"How can you tell? How do you know she isn't just leading you on so you let your guard down?"

"Well-"he started, Naru rolled her eyes.

"I thought he was one of your best ninja's... if he says I am changing then why not take his word for it.."she said, Tsunade glared and Naru smirked back.

"Fine... Kakashi.. you have two hours.. to bring her back to tell us everyone of the jutsu's …... if not you are taken off as her guards and she will be held by someone else."Tsunade said, Kakashi nodded and stepped back, he pulled Naru up and dragged her out of the office.

They headed towards the training grounds slowly.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"he snarled.

"What?! I said I would talk with you... not her or that... jerk.."she snarled back.

"Naru please." he said turning to her, they stood at the training grounds.

The sky rumbled and it started to rain lightly.

"Why should I?"she said.

"Don't you want to come back?"he asked.

"I don't know... I would rather be free... not stuck in one village giving my life up... I want to explore... be my own person... Kakashi you don't get it! When I was gone, I seen villages, I seen their rules, their ways... before I only seen leaf's... you don't know what I am saying because you have never been out no ninja titles, no mission... nothing..."she said, he looked at her. "I don't want to come back to be put on watch by the fucking council! To be held back and down... I want to be free..."she said and walked past him and stood by the pond. Kakashi stared at the ground then turned and looked at her. _She looks broken again..._ he thought, he walked up and stood next to her.

"...p...Please..."he whispered, she looked at him, he lifted her head and kissed her gently, she kissed him back then pulled back, he looked at her.

"... Fine."she said and sighed. "Let's go..."she said.

"We can get some lunch... if you want..."he said.

"Sure.."she said.

They walked out from the training grounds and ran into Sasuke, and Sakura. They all together walked to the ramen stand, Sasuke sat on her one side, she glanced at him, he sent her a small smile, she gave one back.

After they ate and paid, all of them together headed back to the hokage tower and walked in, Jiriaya was there but Ibiki was gone.

"Are you ready to talk to us now?"Tsunade asked.

"I'm here aren't I?"she said, Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, she hissed at him and sighed. "You have a notebook?"  
"Why?"  
"You will need it..."she said smiling, her canines sharp.

"You couldn't know that many."  
"Wanna try me?"she asked, Tsunade grumbled and found one. They sat down.

"First things first... affinities..."Tsunade said.

"_Sigh..._ Lightning, wind and water.. also a little fire..."she said, Sasuke looked at her shocked.

"Now jutsu's... start from D-rank and move up."she said.

"So all the crap I learned here?"she said, Kakashi grabbed her ear, she snarled at him and glared, he sent her a look, she sighed and started to tell them.

After two hours they went through two notebooks.

"Told ya it was a lot..."she said.

"Well... then ….. I guess you are changing...sorta..."she said, Naru snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now?"  
"One more question."she said, Naru groaned and tipped her head back. "Where is Orochimaru?" Naru sat up and froze a little.

_I can't... tell them... he will active it.. and kill me..what do I do?_ She thought, she stood up and walked out, Kakashi ran out after her.

"Naru?"  
"I can't..."she said, she leaned against the wall, Kakashi grabbed her arm. "Kakashi..."  
"Naru... please..."  
"Kakashi all the kisses... the love... anything …... is not enough to make me say..."she said.

"Are you trying to save him?"  
"NO!"she said and looked down, he sighed and pulled her closer and held her.

They walked back in the office.

"I will work on it."he said, Tsunade nodded and dismissed them all.

* * *

review


	16. Chapter 16

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

Naru walked to Kakashi's apartment after the meeting, she sat down on his couch with a sigh.

"Naru?"he said.

"What?"she asked not looking at him.

"Are you trying to protect him?"  
"Before... I would of said yes...but... I really can't say..."she said.

"What can't you say? Give me a clue Naru!"

"No! Just leave it.."she said.

"Naru-"  
"You can't fix everything Kakashi.. and you need to except it!"she said and got up, she walked past him and into the bathroom and locked the door, she stood in the front of the mirror. She sighed and looked down, her hips were hurting, she touched her hip, she pulled her pants down and looked the mark was glowing she growled and punched the counter.

"Naru?"Kakashi said he jiggled the door. "Open up!"he said.

"Just hold on!"she snarled, she touched the mark and hissed.

"You have 30 seconds to open it or -"  
"Or you're gonna break down the door."she said. She pulled her pants back up and turned the water on, she splashed water on her face. The door opened Kakashi held up a key.

"Or I'm going to unlock the door."he said, she rolled her eyes and turned the water off and dried her face, she sighed and hung her head. "What's wrong?"  
"I am being annoyed!"she snarled and looked at him, he looked at her, she stood up straight and walked forward, he stood in her way. "What?"  
"Naru..."he said, she looked at him and sighed, she looked away, he lifted her face she looked into his eyes. "Please let me in..."he whispered.

"I can't..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't even get in."she said and brushed past him, he stood there and looked at her, she laid down on the couch. He sighed and started to make some food.

After it was done, he walked over, she was asleep, he touched her shoulder, she flung around and gripped his wrist tight then gasped and let him go.

"Sorry."she mumbled.

"Ugh...food is ready if you want..."he said rubbing his wrist, she got up and walked to the table, she sat there in silence, she closed her eyes.

_What kind of seal was used on my chakra?_

_**Are you speaking to me?**_

_Who else?_

_**Simple chakra block, it can easily be unraveled, do it slowly once it comes off your katana will come back...what are you going to do?**_

_I have to go after him, before he achieves immortality._

_**So you never worked on his side.**_

_I work on my own side. _

_**What about all the humans here? What will you do?**_

_By time they figure it out, they wont be able to come after me... _

_**when are you going to 'disappear'?**_

_In a few weeks, so I can get this collar off... Orochimaru knew they were there, he left after I got attacked... he is strong...but I am stronger._

_**His seal is still on you... he has that over your head. I haven't cracked it. **_

_Don't worry about it... I need to get a hold of him...he can probably take it off.._

_**really?**_

_Yes... if there is anyway try to contact him. _

_**Fine. **_

"Naru?"

"What?"she asked looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Different things."she said.

"Can we talk?"  
"If you want..."  
"Are you trying to protect him?"

"How many more time are you going to ask that? I'm not.."  
"He helped you... so... I just assumed-"  
"He may of helped me but he also screwed me over a lot... mentally and physically..."she said. "It doesn't matter how many good things someone does... there is always a black blotch on them... and he had a lot..."she said and took a bite of food. He watched her eat and took a bite himself, she dug in her food and picked up a small pill, he looked at her, she threw it at him. "Nice try."she said, he slumped a little.  
"I'm just-"  
"Kakashi... don't..."she said.

"You said he messed with you...what did he do?"  
"Not now."  
"Naru-"  
"Kakashi if I told you even a quarter of some of the things that happened in the three years I was there... you wouldn't be able to handle it."  
"Then how are _you _handling it?"  
"I have my ways."she said, she stood up and walked to the couch, he grabbed her and pulled her over, she fell in his lap.

"Naru?"he asked.

"What?"  
"Will you stay here...?"  
"What do you mean?"she asked, she looked at the table, his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I mean if you prove your loyalty...will you stay? Or will you leave again..."  
"I don't know..."she said and closed her eyes.

_Start working on cracking the seal... Kurama. _

_**Fine. **_

"Are you tired?"  
"Not really?"  
"You wanna go out for dinner..."he asked, she shrugged, he pushed her up, she got up and he walked back, he grabbed his wallet and slid an eye patch on and they walked out. They went to the BBQ place, they passed a few rooms then got a smaller one and sat down, Naru ate a little.

"What do you want to do?"he asked after they were done eating.  
"I wanna practice..."  
"What?"  
"Kenjutsu... where is my katana?"  
"Holding..."he said, she chuckled and shook her head. "What?"  
"Nothing..."she said.

"You ready to go?"he asked, she nodded, they got up and walked to the front and paid then walked out. They got closer to his apartment, she glanced at him a few times they walked up to apartment.

"Naru...what you said...earlier..."  
"Which earlier?"  
"In the hall of the hokage office...after we asked about Orochimaru..."he said, she thought.

"_Kakashi all the kisses... the love... anything …... is not enough to make me say..."_

"Yeah...what about it?"  
"Would it be enough... for you to...stay... with me?"he asked, she looked at him shocked then sighed and small smile appeared.

"I don't know...how much is there?"she asked. He smiled and unlocked his door, they walked in, he shut the door and pulled her in a kiss, she felt his tongue caressing her lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth, his tongue moved in and explored the hot cavern, she moaned a little. _Where did this man learn to kiss?_ She thought, her arms went around his neck, they stumbled back and landed on the couch, she moved and straddled his lap, his hands gripped her hips and moved them a little, she moaned and rocked harder drawing a groan from him. She broke the kiss and looked at him, she gave him a small kiss. He set his head on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you..."he whispered, she looked at him and opened her mouth and sighed. "You don't have to say it."he said and smiled.

"I... I love you too..."she said, he looked at her then smiled bigger and kissed her again, she started to rub on his lap again.

"Kakashi!"Tsunade's voice sounded, Naru got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, Kakashi got up and pulled his mask in place, he opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama?"he said.

"Has she talked yet?"  
"No ma'am..."he said.

"I don't care what method you use just use it and find out the information..."she snarled.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Bathroom."he said, the water ran then shut off, she came out and quirked an eyebrow then walked past and got a water.

"Naru... have you thought anymore about becoming a ninja again?"  
"I'm still a ninja..."she said and took a drink, Tsunade growled a little.

"I mean for this village?"she said in a calm voice.

"Well considering I haven't had a moments peace to think no I haven't."she said, Kakashi looked at her and shook his head.

"What is there to think about?!"she snarled.

"I... nothing..."she said.

"What? You want to remain a rogue your whole life?!"  
"So what if I do?"  
"You are the fourth hokage's daughter!"  
"And?"  
"And?! You-"  
"It doesn't matter who my father is, who my mother is, what clan I am apart of, I am my own person ... …... I don't deal with titles …. so I suggest you go for another hook of trying to convince me."she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about your friends?"she snarled, Naru looked at her with a blank look. "Your sensei!"she said and pointed to Kakashi, Naru looked at him, he stared at her.

"Why don't you leave me alone for a bit...with your screaming I can't even think straight."she said, Tsunade growled and stormed out, Kakashi waited until she was gone.

"You like to push her buttons don't you?"  
"Love it."she said and smiled. He moved forward, she stepped back until her back touched the fridge, he kissed her again and slowly kissed down her jaw and neck, he licked her pulse point. "Stop."she said, he pulled away before he bit down.

"What?"  
"Just... don't do that..."she said looking down.

"Okay..."he said, she walked past him and to his bedroom and laid down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

"_No please don't please! Please I'm sorry please!"_

"_You wanted training from him, well we are just helping you along."  
"NO!"_

"No."Naru whispered, she started to toss and turn, she whimpered and struggled. Kakashi opened his eyes and flipped the lights on, she was crying and still struggling. "Get off me! Please! No!"she cried and lashed out, he moved back just missing her fist.

"Naru, Naru! Naru!"he said, he shook her awake, she gasped and crawled to his arms and cried, he looked at her and seen the same look in her face as earlier, he knew now was just a scared, lost child look.

"Shh its okay... I'm here..."he whispered, she held him tight and cried into his chest until she passed out finally. Kakashi sighed and looked at the once again sleeping girl. _What happened to you Naru?_

Naru sat at the table and sipped at some juice as they ate breakfast, Kakashi took a drink and sighed, he set his cup down and cleared his throat.

"So... you wanna tell me about last night?"he said.

"What?"she said looking at him taking a bite.

"Last night... about 3am I think..."he said, she gave him a confused look. "You were struggling around and crying, you were saying 'no please get off , no!' I woke you up and you crawled in my lap and cried until you passed out..."

"I have no idea...I don't remember.."she said. _Mainly because I wasn't really there..._ she thought.

"Hm...Naru...Will you just t-"  
"I told you I can't..."she said.

"Why?"he said tilting his head.

"Because..."

"But... what...-"she growled and got up, she put her dish in the sink, he got up and stood there behind her. "Naru what could have been so bad that he did?"he said and looked at her, she growled and spun around quickly and smacked him, he fell to the floor holding his cheek, he stared at her in shock.

"Don't ever say that again!"she snarled at him, tears pricked at her eyes, she turned and walked away from him, he sat there holding his cheek,.

She walked to the bathroom and stripped and jumped into the shower.

_Naru..._Kakashi thought, he got up finally and walked back to the bathroom, he could hear the water running, he sighed and opened the door and walked in, he shut it.

"What?"she said from the shower.

"What was that about?"

"Just leave me be!"she snarled.

"No!"he said, he walked up and jerked the curtain back, she shrieked and tried to cover herself, he stepped in ignoring the water, she tried to run out, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, she struggled and kicked a little.

"Stop it!"he said leaning against her.

"No get off of me!"she whimpered and tried to hit him. He growled and pressed his body against her body, the water cascading down both of them. Naru shook hard and tried to get free images flashing in her mind. She cried out and brought her knee up and nailed him hard in the crotch, he howled and dropped down, she kicked him, he hunched more groaned and gasped shaking in pain. She panted and stepped over him and stepped halfway out the collar lit up, she felt an electric current coarse through her body, she cried out and fell hard biting her tongue and lip, she laid there shaking and crying. Kakashi got up slowly groaning, he turned the water off and struggled. He looked and seen her laying on the floor, he gasped and got out, he grabbed a towel and covered her, he picked her up a little, she cried and twitched a little, he fixed the towel.

"Now you know what happens..."he said, he checked her neck, she struggled and shoved him away a little, he reached and grabbed her long shirt, she slid it on, he tried to help her, she shoved him off and got up slowly shaking, she stumbled out leaning on the wall. He walked up and grabbed her arm pulling her back a little.

"Get off of me you pervert!"she snarled and pushed him, he slammed her against the wall knocking the wind out of her lungs, she coughed hard, he pinned her there. "Stop!"she cried and struggled.

"Naru please I'm sorry.."he said, she looked at him shaking, he touched her cheek, she flinched away closing her eyes tight, tears ran down her cheeks, he put his head on her's. "Please."he whispered.

Naru looked at him shaking hard, he sighed and stepped back letting her go, he reached and ran his thumb on her lip wiping the blood away, she jerked her head to the side and walked to the bathroom again. She washed her mouth and then splashed water on her face and panted.

"They're gone Naru... snap out of it... dammit."she cursed quietly, Kakashi heard her then walked over and leaned against the counter. _Why did I do that?... I'm trying to help her not... make it worse..._ he thought.

Naru came out and sat down at the table looking to the side, he walked over to her, she got up and moved away from him.

"Stay away from me."she said.

"Naru please... I …. don't...- I am just trying to help ….. I want to-.."  
"Just stay away from me!"she said louder.

"Please..."

"Just don't..."she said, he sighed and nodded, she sat down on the floor and watched him closely.

_Start working on the seal please Kurama. _

_**Wont be hard these people suck at sealing..**_Naru licked her lip that was swollen and still bleeding, Kakashi walked over and gave her a paper towel, she refused it and held her shirt on her lip.

"...Naru..."  
"What do you want?"she asked.

"Please..."  
"Please what?! I told you I don't want to talk about it! And you pull that!"she said and looked away from him.

"Naru I didn't mean that in a bad way about what I said earlier..."  
"You don't know what I went through... most wasn't him...but... you don't...-"

"What?"

"Why do you want to know so damn badly?!"

"Naru I just need to understand why..."  
"Kakashi... I... I have gone through things... that... that would make Ibiki throw up!"she said, he looked at her a little shocked.  
"What?"he whispered.

"Have you ever been tortured because of jealousy! I was tortured because Orochimaru brought me there and trained me!"she said and stood up. "I was in pain...from him and them and from here! The surgery yeah I got fixed... but everything has its side effects!" she said. "I have almost lost my mind multiple times..."she said.

"Naru we want to help you..."

"I don't need help... I need to do what I planned but I can't do that because you all can't leave something alone!"she yelled and shoved past him and walked to his bedroom and laid down.

* * *

Kinda getting into Naru's past a little being with Orochimaru... I left it kinda open so you can take it anyway you want :)

**Next Chapter: **You find out what's really going on with Naru.

R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

Kakashi sat on the couch in the living room in silence, he thought about Naru.

_What do you have to do? Why can't you just trust us? _ He thought, he didn't hear a single movement from her, she had been in his room for an hour. He didn't want to go back and bug her after what he did.

There was a knock on his door, he looked at it not comprehending someone was there.

"Kakashi-sensei?"Sasuke's voice sounded, Kakashi blinked and shook his head and got up slowly, he opened the door and looked at Sasuke. "Hey? I've been knocking for a while.."he said.

"Sorry... a lot on my mind..."he said. "You can come in..."he said and walked away, Sasuke walked in and shut the door and sat on the chair while Kakashi sat back on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Trying to figure this all out..."he said and gestured to the hall, Sasuke looked and nodded.

"How is she?"he asked, Kakashi gave a slight shrug. "Anything?"he shook his head no. "Can I go talk to her?"  
"You can try... she is in my room.."he said, Sasuke got up and walked back to his room and peeked in, Naru was laying on his bed her back facing the door.

"What?"she snapped.

"Can we talk?"

"What?"she said softer.

"Why did you leave?"  
"Because... I was told I couldn't be a ninja again... and he came and gave me the chance to be one again."she said, he sat on the edge of the bed, Naru sighed and turned over and looked at him.

"I …. -... we...we would of helped you.."  
"I didn't want..."she said.

"Why?"  
"I felt like you all were to blame..."  
"Can we just talk...about...other things.. like just me and you..."  
"Like you can do that..."she said glaring at the doorway, Kakashi sighed and stepped up.

"If you two want... yes..."he said, Sasuke looked at him then at Naru, she sighed and got up.

"Its raining..."Sasuke said, she shrugged, they walked out and slid some shoes on and left. Naru walked in between both men, Kakashi led them to the training grounds and walked in a little deeper. He leaned against a tree while Sasuke and Naru walked a little bit farther to a pond.

"What happened there?"he asked.

"I got the healing... but it was just..."she shrugged.

"Naru... I ….. did you know...i ….. why I …..-"

"Thank you..."she said and kissed his cheek, he blushed a little at her a little confused. "I was told about what you said with the chunin exams... that was...very sweet of you..."she said.

"I felt bad... and I wanted to help...but then.. you left... and I … was hurt about you being gone... and when we met again with Kabuto on the bridge... and I seen you and everything... I think I started to understand why..."

"Really?"  
"Yeah...and I .. started to think about the things and realized something..."

"What?"  
"Honestly … I started to think... if I was in your position... I would of done the exact same thing."he said.

"Sasuke... don't...ever say that..."  
"What?"  
"We are not alike... and please... don't follow anything I do.. or have done... whether for real or even just a thought..."she said and looked down. "It will hurt you worse then anything..."she said.

"Why not try .. to make it up?"

"Make what up?"  
"The three years you were gone... take the exams again... like old times..."he said.

"No... I …... I don't belong here..."she said looking around."At least not yet... I don't...-... I need to find myself before I could ever really settle down..."

"What do you mean?"

"I really lost myself...and now... I have to find her again...but that is easier said then done..."she said and looked down.

"What ...what do you mean?"  
"Sasuke...let me ask you something... what do you see when you look in the water here?"she said and knelt down, he bent down.

"My reflection?"  
"Exactly... you see you... me.."she picked up a stone with dirt and threw it, the water ripped and became discolored. "That is all I see... but sometimes even less then that."she said.

Sasuke knelt down and looked at her, she looked down and sighed. "Now do you understand...Sasuke... Kakashi?"she said and looked at him and glanced back, he nodded and looked down, Kakashi nodded.

"Naru... but... -"Sasuke said and sighed, she looked at him, he moved closer to her, she looked a little startled, he pulled her head closer and kissed her lips, she froze then slowly kissed back a little, he pulled back and leaned in. "I've liked you... for a while... and I ...-"he was cut off by her covering his mouth.

"I can't..."she whispered, he looked at her. "Sasuke... I … I can't... do that to you... I can't … I don't... You don't deserve someone like me..."she said.

"Naru.."  
"No.. I am not good enough for someone like you..."  
"I'm not that-"  
"You're better then me..."she said and stood up, he looked up at her and smiled a little then got up.

"I'm sorry..."he said.

"Its fine... I'm sorry I can't..."she said, he smiled at her a little, she turned and walked away from him slowly, he sighed and looked then walked away, Sasuke jogged after her. She walked past Kakashi, he looked at her, she sighed and stood.

"Do you want to get some food?"Sasuke asked.

"If you want."she said, he smiled and the three of them walked away.

* * *

I'm sorry I know some of you were hoping for a SasuNaru but maybe in another story *shrugs*

ALso done 2 chapters left, truly the ending...is not my fav. ending of my stories but eh! I kinda rushed the ending for this story so it kinda declined,...just like my reviews! come on you guys! review please :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

**~Two weeks later~**

Naru laid in bed next to Kakashi, he was sound asleep, she touched her neck again. Kakashi finally removed the collar almost three days ago but it still bothered her.

She was questioned everyday, they tried their hardest to get her to reveal where Orochimaru was but she didn't speak a word. She thought about Kakashi finding out about some of the things that she went through.

~o0o~

_Naru laid on the couch panting and holding her sides, she was covered in sweat. He walked up and held a wet towel, he set it on her head, she panted and shook in pain. _

"_Naru tell me … maybe I can help..."he said, she groaned and whimpered, she gripped her hip tighter until her fingers were white. He slowly moved his hands over and lifted her shirt, he gasped when he seen purple. _

"_What is this?"he whispered.  
"A back up plan for me..."she managed. _

"_What?"  
"So I can never betray him..."she said. _

"_What?. Can I … what do I ..."he said. She pulled her pants down far enough, he seen a bright purple seal on her hip, it was spread out along her hip and a bit of her pelvis. She shook and cried out in pain, he held her hand tight as she cried. _

"_Can I do anything?"he asked, she shook her head no and closed her eyes. Kakashi watched as the marks slowly moved back to a small mark on her hip, she laid there almost hyperventilating and shook, he picked up the towel and wiped her face slowly, she cracked a tiny smile. He picked her up slowly she whined a little. He walked to the bathroom and set her in the tub, he filled the tub, she panicked and shot up, he held her. _

"_I'm sorry I'm trying to cool you off."he said, she sighed and panted and leaned back, not even caring she was partially dressed still. _

~o0o~

_**All done. **_ She heard Kurama rumble in her mind, she felt the seal finally pull off and her body was once again flooded with chakra, she smiled and sighed, she closed her eyes and focused.

In the weapon hold, her katana glowed and disappeared from the room.

It appeared in front of her, she smiled and got up, jolting Kakashi awake, he sat up and gasped.

"Shh..."she said.

"Naru!"he said and moved over to the edge, she pulled her katana out and pointed it at him, he froze.

"I have to go now... its important.."she said.

"No!"he said and got up, she kept her katana pointed at him.

"I will be back... but you need to trust me.."she said.

"Please Naru..."he said and moved closer, he cupped her face and pulled her close and kissed her, she kissed back then pulled away.

"Kakashi you trusted me enough to take the collar off ….. you _must _trust me now... if I don't do this... a lot …. and I mean a lot of people will die..."she said.

"I can't …. I can't let you."he said and grabbed his kunai and got ready, she sighed and spun around quickly and kicked it out of his hand, he hissed and stumbled back, she moved her katana and shoved him back, he slammed into the wall and groaned, she moved her katana quickly and cut his chest. He hissed and held the wound.

"Relax.. its not a deep wound..."she said, she walked over and bent down in front of him, she touched his cheek and he looked at her. "I will come home..."she said, he looked at her still upset. "Just no time soon... you need to understand Kakashi... I have to do this..."  
"But..."  
"I promise... I said I loved you... I wont leave you for to long... "she said, he looked at her then down, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, he looked at her, and kissed her hard. She looked at him, he sighed and looked down and waved his hand, she smiled and disappeared.

Kakashi sat there for a while, he grimaced in pain and got up slowly, he panted and stumbled out of his apartment and headed to the hospital.

~o0o~

"What do you mean she just escaped?!"Tsunade bellowed.

"She did it in the middle of the night... I guess the seal didn't hold...she did this then said she had to do …...whatever … or a lot of people would die."

"What?"  
"I... I think it had something to do with Orochimaru..."he said.

"What?"  
"She had a seal on her hip ….. every time I guess we asked her about him the seal grew and put her in pain."he said.

"And you didn't tell me about this sooner?!"

"I'm sorry... I was trying to get her to trust us again..."he said.

"You have no idea..."  
"None... I have a feeling it had to do with Orochimaru but I am not sure..."he said looking at her.

"Fine... get some rest..."she said.

"What are you going to do?"he asked.

"I said get rest.. as soon as you are healed you and your team will go for a hunt."she said and walked out. Kakashi sighed and laid down and fell asleep.

~o0o~

They went out to hunt for her for weeks but nothing was seen from her, finally they gave up and decided to wait to see if she ever would show up again.

* * *

Short chapter.

It ends in the next one... I am not all that happy with this stories ending... kinda went down hill in my eyes after she was taken back to the leaf... who knows maybe I'll rewrite it. but for now... this is what your stuck with :P

Review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Full summary:**During the chunin exams Naru fought Gaara and is hurt badly. Sasuke wants to find Tsunade to heal her, but when Naru gets horrible news and a dark,evil sanin gives her an offer she leaves to be fixed. Years later they bring her back but the Naru they knew is gone. Kakashi wont give up on her, and she starts to change with his love but even love can't heal all wounds.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own it.

**Warnings**:M-language, a little violence, maybe a smex/fluff scene (possibly). Also character death in later chapters!

**~(A/N)~**There will be no curse mark/evil Sasuke crap. (I hate evil Sasuke) So pretty much Sasuke in this story is sorta like Naruto in the actual manga and Naru is somewhat like evil Sasuke/Kabuto. Also Kabuto is spying on Orochimaru(hes not really on Orochimaru's side).

And of course these characters will not be how they are in the series... get over it. I don't want to hear it if you don't like it so if ya don't press your back button now!

On with the story!===================

* * *

**~o0o~Two years later~o0o~**

A blonde haired girl stood close to the familiar tan and red gates, she smirked and situated the body on her shoulder and sighed. She could sense the people she was waiting for, they were coming towards the gates, she guessed from a mission.

The group came up talking a little, she turned and looked at them. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stopped suddenly and stared at the person standing by the gates, she smirked and locked eyes with Kakashi, he gasped and moved quickly and stood in front of her.

"Naru?"he said.

"One and only..."she said, she dropped the body and hugged him, he picked her up a little and held her tight. Sasuke walked up and smiled, Sakura gave a smile to her.

"Sakura.. go get Tsunade..."Sasuke said, she nodded and ran into the village. Ten minutes later Tsunade with Jiriaya came out, Kakashi seen them and kept his arms around her, Tsunade walked up anger in her eyes, she went to grab the girl but Kakashi's arms tightened even more around her and he pulled her against his body tight, Naru smiled at him.

Tsunade looked to the man and sighed, she shook her head at his behavior.

She had figured it out a while ago that he was in love with the girl, everyone could see he fell in love hard for her, she could guess Naru was the same way, or at least she hoped so.

"What did you do Naru?"she asked.

"That..."she said and pointed, Jiriaya walked up and gasped as he turned over the body and they saw Orochimaru's body there shredded to almost the point of pieces. "I can assure you he is dead fully... I caught it just in time."she said.

"What took you so long though?"

"I... I had to find myself again..."she said and smiled a little.

"Are you ready to come back now?"

"Yeah..."she said.

"How did you do it?"Jiriaya asked.

"I...had help..."she said, her eyes traveled to the woods a figure moved away, she smiled. Kakashi looked at her.

"Well then...let's go..."Tsunade said, Naru smiled and was about to take a step, Kakashi stopped her and pulled her close to him and held her tight. Orochimaru's body was brought in to be studied.

~o0o~

Almost two weeks later Naru was reinstated as a ninja under the watch of team 7. She moved in with Kakashi and started her life over again with him.

* * *

there ya go... end of the story.

really crappy... who knows... I might end up writing a new version of it... dunno yet...

anyway review i guess.


End file.
